Magically Yours
by Bewitch-Tales
Summary: Ginny -complètement déçue en amour- décide d'ouvrir une agence de rencontres sorcières mais son travail s'avére beaucoup plus complexe qu'elle ne l'imaginait au départ... Jusqu'au jour où un client des plus célèbres franchit la porte de son agence - HP/GW
1. Chapter 1

******Pairing: Harry Potter & Ginerva Weasley.**

**Genre: Romance & HumOur.**

**Rating : T -ni lemOns ni viOlence ! ils sont aux abonnés absents chez moi en ce moment.**

**Disclamer: Les persOnnages sont à JKR, le monde est à JKR, l'univers tout entier est à JKR... Okay, cessons le massacre ! & l'histOire est un défi de Regan_Potter que je remercie mille fois de m'avoir dit d'écrire une dernière HP/GW (alors que j'avais décidé de les abandonner à leur triste sort après l'affreux "**_Sous-Silence & Refrains Métalliques_**") parce qu'elle est fan de ce couple, me permettant ainsi de revenir à mes premières amours -humour, amour, et toujours amour... ! En clair, seuls les mots sont les miens & j'espère les avoir bien choisis.**

**Note de l'auteur: Une autre fic ! -c'est ma journée. Bref, cette mini-fiction -ou OS en plusieurs chapitres qui sont au nombre de trois- n'est pas vraiment de moi. Enfin, disons que c'est la première fois que je n'imagine pas le scénariO original seule ! Merci donc encOr' une fois à Regan pour m'avoir proposé cette idée, m'avoir lu -et approuvé- puis corrigé. J'espère que ça vous plaira autant qu'à elle ! C'est une ptite fic toute légère pleine de bons sentiments post-poudlard entre nOtre héros à lunettes & sa jolie rouquine... Je posterais la semaine prochaine, puis la semaine d'après ! (vu que c'est court, je tente de faire durer le plaisir... Ou la torture ?) **

**¤ Bonne lecture ! ¤ **

_**.**_

**_._**

**Magically Yours - Chapitre 1.**

_"Un jour, mon Prince viendra. Un jour, on s'aimera. Dans son château, heureux, s'en allant goûter le bonheur qui nous attend ! - Mouais, Grotesque !"  
-_ Blanche-Neige & les Sept Nains.

La clé s'enfonça dans la serrure et elle donna un coup dans le bas de la porte pour qu'elle s'ouvre, un brouhaha lui parvenant de la rue. Elle retourna la petite pancarte affichant «Open/Close» afin de montrer aux passants qu'elle ouvrait enfin. Avec un peu de retard. Ginny Weasley passa sa main dans ses cheveux, un mal de tête affreux la saisissant. Elle fut soulagée de ne plus avoir de nausées -encore !

La soirée qu'elle avait organisée la veille pour faire la promotion de son agence de rencontres à Londres s'était légèrement envenimée et elle avait beaucoup trop bu. Néanmoins, elle était certaine qu'elle aurait davantage de clients en peu de temps. Elle avait déjà rencontré une dizaines d'hommes et de femmes qui semblaient très intéressés par ce qu'elle faisait, et plus encore par la promesse de confidentialité qu'elle vantait.

Elle passa négligemment sa main dans ses cheveux roux vifs, les recoiffant un peu pour se donner une allure plus professionnelle. Son regard se fixa sur un point imaginaire quelques instants, elle parut perdue dans ses pensées puis tenta de se trouver une occupation.

L'agence n'était ouverte que depuis deux semaines. Deux semaines très longues où elle avait cruellement manqué de participants. Quelques hommes étaient venus, ne comprenant pas qu'elle ne proposait pas de rendez-vous avec elle-même. Elle se laissa tomber sur son siège à roulettes, le faisant un peu tourner pour se donner une contenance. Son mal au cœur resurgit et elle cessa son mouvement.

Quelques dossiers s'exposaient sur son bureau : plusieurs candidatures d'hommes et de femmes, particulièrement des amis à elle qui voulaient simplement la soutenir. Elle n'avait pas encore rencontré de personnes aussi déçues qu'elle par l'amour cependant.

Elle s'enfonça plus profondément dans son siège, calant son visage dans ses paumes alors que les souvenirs des derniers mois s'imposaient à son esprit.

Six mois plus tôt, elle avait rompu avec son petit ami -un certain Joshua Walker, américain jusqu'au bout des ongles, de sa manière de s'habiller à sa répulsion pour quelque chose d'aussi basique que la fidélité. Après l'avoir vu draguer une fille de vingt ans à peine, elle en avait eu assez et la rupture s'était faite sans aucune douceur.

Après quelques semaines à se nourrir exclusivement de glaces Ben & Jerry's dans son lit en regardant de vieux films d'amour, elle avait remis le nez dehors, rencontrant un homme un peu plus âgé qu'elle. Charmant. Mur. Intelligent. Sérieux. Marié. Il avait oublié ce dernier détail. Le fait qu'il ait des enfants l'avait quelque peu rebuté et c'est avec une joie incommensurable qu'elle s'était débarrassée de lui.

Puis elle avait rencontré Luka. Luka avait son âge. Luka était séduisant. Luka avait ce petit quelque chose qui faisait fondre toutes les belles demoiselles de quinze à quarante ans. Luka lui faisait l'amour comme aucun homme ne lui avait fait l'amour de toute sa vie. Luka était créatif, amusant, romantique, aventurier. Le souci de Luka lui était apparu après trois mois de vie commune. Il n'était pas du genre à se poser. L'idée même de mots comme « mariage », « enfants », ou encore « responsabilités » avaient de drôles d'effet sur lui. Ils le rendaient simplement malade.

C'est ainsi qu'à vingt-neuf ans, Ginny avait fait une croix sur l'amour. Elle avait réalisé -avec un peu de retard- que les hommes étaient différents des femmes et que le Prince Charmant n'existait pas vraiment. Ce n'était qu'une image que de méchantes personnes avaient créé pour vendre des produits à la Saint-Valentin. Et -alors qu'elle prenait conscience que l'amour n'était qu'une ignominie, un leurre- elle avait pris la décision de faire partie des méchantes personnes qui se faisaient de l'argent sur la peine des gens -ou leurs espoirs.

Il ne lui avait fallu qu'une semaine pour rendre sa démission à son patron du « Sorcières Hebdo ». Elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa vie. Les agences de rencontres étaient à la mode chez les moldus, plusieurs amies à elle lui en avaient parlé. Internet, Speed-dating, clubs de rencontres, agences… Tout le monde voulait trouver l'amour. Et tout le monde payait pour ça ! Financièrement, elle avait demandé de l'aide à ses richissimes frères Fred et George qui -grâce à leurs nombreuses boutiques de Farces et Attrapes- lui avaient payé la quasi-totalité de l'agence, lui faisant même de la publicité sur leurs produits pour couples. Produits qui se vendraient comme des petits pains pour la Saint-Valentin, quelques semaines plus tard.

Mais en deux semaines -depuis l'ouverture- elle n'avait guère pu rentabiliser ce projet. Elle espérait que la soirée de la veille l'aiderait à trouver des clients. Elle croisait même les doigts.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, les clochettes accrochées derrière son battant sonnant, agaçantes. Ginny leva la tête d'un geste sec et ne put retenir un soupir de déception.

Face à elle se trouvait simplement sa meilleure amie, une petite blonde de vingt-sept ans qui venait d'Australie : London Clark. Elles s'étaient rencontrées lors d'une soirée organisée par les jumeaux, sept ans plus tôt alors que London ne connaissait presque personne -excepté Fred qui l'avait effrontément dragué. Elles ne s'étaient plus quittées depuis. London s'installa d'un geste las sur le fauteuil vide face à Ginny. Elle s'exclama simplement :

« Trouves moi un homme et vite ! »

Ginny se contenta de sourire, habituée aux excentricités de sa meilleure amie. Elle s'empara finalement de son stylo bleu et d'une feuille vierge, apposant sur son visage la mine la plus sérieuse qui soit. D'une voix d'un professionnel à faire peur, elle demanda :

« Dites moi ce que vous recherchez exactement chez le sexe opposé ? »

London entra directement dans son jeu et avec une moue de femme désespérée, elle énuméra toutes les qualités qu'aurait dû avoir un homme idéal selon elle :

« Il faut qu'il soit beau, séduisant, riche, intelligent, bon au lit, sportif, endurant, amusant, sociable, bosseur, et surtout qu'il n'ait pas peur de l'avenir !

- Désolée. Aucun homme sur Terre ne réunit autant de qualités, ma chère ! Par contre, il doit bien exister une femme belle, séduisante, riche, intelligente, bonne au lit, sportive, endurante, amusante, sociable, bosseuse et n'ayant pas peur de l'avenir… Mais il faudrait pour cela que vous retourniez votre veste ! »

London répondit simplement par un grognement avant de se mettre à rire. Ginny la suivit de peu avant de déposer son stylo sur sa feuille. Elle oublia ses maux de cœur et de tête pour se concentrer sur la jeune femme lui faisant face. De toute manière, les clients ne se bousculaient pas devant la porte, elle avait bien le temps.

« Je suppose donc que ton rendez-vous avec David s'est mal passé ?

- Affreux ! Je vais devenir lesbienne si ça continu ! N'y a-t-il aucun homme sur cette planète capable d'avoir quelque chose dans le pantalon !? Hurla-t-elle finalement d'exaspération.

- Moins fort ! Tu vas faire peur à mes clients potentiels ! »

London se tourna légèrement vers la porte avant de revenir vers Ginny, haussant simplement un sourcil comme pour dire « Quels clients ? ». La rouquine lui tira la langue, se protégeant grâce à sa puérilité, comme elle le faisait habituellement avec ses frères. London croisa ses longues jambes en repoussant ses boucles blondes de poupées derrière ses épaules. Ginny ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer une nouvelle fois. Comment une femme aussi belle pouvait-elle être aussi malheureuse en amour ? Elle se retourna à elle-même cette même question.

« Tu mérites tellement mieux que lui ! Souffla-t-elle finalement en grimaçant.

- Oui, sans doute. Approuva sagement London. Et toi aussi ! Sérieusement… Qui Est-ce garçon avec qui tu as fini la soirée ?

- Un dragueur que je ne reverrais jamais sans doute… Mais ça n'a pas d'importance ! Je tire définitivement un trait sur les hommes ! Je ne ferais plus que coucher avec eux pour mes… besoins ! Je ne m'attacherais plus !

- Jusqu'à ce que ton nouveau prince charmant débarque sur son beau balai dernier cri ? Ricana-t-elle.

- Non, London ! Cette fois… c'est vraiment fini ! »

_**.**_

**_._**

Le matelas craqua légèrement alors qu'Harry Potter s'écroulait sur son lit, son t-shirt trempé de transpiration après son heure de sport et de jogging journalière. Son torse musclé se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration haletante et il retira ses lunettes sur lesquelles s'était formée une fine buée, puis glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les ramenant vers l'arrière. Les pas de son chien -dont les griffes raclaient le parquet lustré- s'approchant de lui se firent entendre. L'animal -un golden retriever- sauta sur le lit en aboyant, ordonnant apparemment à son maître de se lever. Harry reposa ses lunettes rondes sur son nez après les avoir essuyées puis se redressa.

« Allez, Marau ! Je vais te nourrir un peu… »

Maraudeur -de son vrai nom- se leva en battant la queue, la langue sortante, haletant. Harry se gratta l'arrière de la tête en se dirigeant vers sa cuisine spacieuse.

De nombreux tableaux étaient accrochés aux murs. Il ne doutait pas que son ex petite amie viendrait vite les récupérer. Elle avait toujours été du genre vénal. Margaret Tennisson faisait partie de la haute société Anglaise Sorcière et l'argent et l'art étaient ses principaux centres d'intérêt. Accompagné d'un peu de criquet, de beaucoup de shopping et d'encore plus de sportifs célèbres…

Il avait pris plus de temps que d'ordinaire à se rendre compte qu'elle ne sortait avec lui que pour une raison : son métier. Harry jouait dans l'équipe d'Angleterre de Quidditch comme attrapeur. Il était invité à toutes les soirées huppées, recevait des tas de cadeaux de grandes firmes et était sûrement aussi riche que le Prince Charles. Plus que ça, il avait vaincu un Mage Noir, avait sauvé le monde et était aussi célèbre que les Beatles. Il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'il fasse la couverture d'un magazine de sport ou de potins. Il était jeune, beau, riche et célèbre… Il était exactement le rêve de toute ménagère du pays et même du monde. Il était adulé par toutes les midinettes de quinze ans qui collaient des posters de lui dans leur chambre pour l'embrasser.

Et il était célibataire. Depuis quelques semaines seulement, mais il ne doutait pas qu'il ne le resterait guère longtemps. De ses dix-huit à ses vingt-six ans, il avait eu un nombre incalculable de petites amies : des jeunes et des moins jeunes, des riches et des moins riches, des belles et des moins belles. Toutes les mêmes à ses yeux. Elles gloussaient toutes devant les paparazzis, voulaient toute le faire changer de coiffure ou de garde-robe et il s'était toujours ruiné pour chacune d'entre-elles.

Puis à vingt-sept ans, il avait rencontré Margaret. Il avait réellement cru que ça marcherait. Elle avait même aménagé avec lui. Ils dînaient ensemble tous les soirs, prenaient leurs bains ensemble, dormaient ensemble, se réveillaient ensemble… Il lui offrait des cadeaux à chaque occasion, l'avait même présenté à Molly.

Durant trois années, ils filèrent le parfait amour -il n'était d'ailleurs parfait que pour Harry, aveuglement épris. Elle commença à en demander plus, à vouloir sortir et s'exposer à chaque fois devant les photographes, dévoilait sa vie aux journalistes… Il réalisa -trop tard- qu'elle était comme toutes les autres. Juste une meilleure actrice.

Il remplit la gamelle de son chien à ras bord avant de se rendre dans sa salle de bain. Il se déshabilla rapidement, se retrouvant en tenue d'Adam devant son gigantesque miroir qui lui renvoyait une image des plus affriolantes. Il était beau. Réellement. Plus beau qu'à quinze ans. Et il le savait. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant au passage avant de se glisser dans sa baignoire -qui était aussi grande qu'un jacuzzi. Il prit sa baguette au sol dans la poche de son pantalon et lança un sort aux robinets d'eau. En quelques secondes, il fut recouvert de bain moussant. Il se laissa plonger dans ces volutes de mousses, profitant de cet instant de détente.

Il ne put en bénéficier que quelques secondes. Les tambourinements frénétiques à la porte d'entrée le forcèrent à se lever. Il jura -sachant très bien de qui il s'agissait- avant d'enfiler son peignoir. Les pieds trempés, il se dirigea vers l'entrée de son studio pour ouvrir la porte, laissant de l'eau par terre. Il s'en moquait, la femme de ménage nettoierait. Il se retrouva face à un homme de son âge et de sa taille, aussi musclé que lui et aussi dégoulinant de transpiration qu'il l'était quelques minutes plus tôt. Châtain aux yeux clairs.

« Jay… il est huit heures ! On ne rend pas visite aux gens à cette heure ci, tu sais ?! » Grogna-t-il en une vague tentative de renvoyer son ami -et coéquipier- chez lui.

Le dénommé Jay -ou plutôt Jason- ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et entra dans l'appartement en bousculant presque Harry. Il alla finalement s'avachir sur le canapé en poussant un soupir. Harry leva les yeux au ciel, aussi en colère qu'amusé face à cette facilité qu'avait Jason de s'installer n'importe où comme s'il y était chez lui. Et encore, il passait sûrement plus de temps chez les autres que dans son propre appartement qui n'avait pourtant rien à envier à celui d'Harry.

« J'te dérange pas, j'espère !? Tu prenais ton bain ? T'es allé courir ? Questionna Jason à vive allure comme il aurait couru un marathon.

- Si, tu me déranges. Oui, je prenais mon bain. Seul si c'est la question que tu te poses. Et oui, je suis allé courir comme tous les matins depuis dix ans ! Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là ?

- T'es de mauvaise humeur à ce que je vois. C'est bien ! Quand t'es grognon, tu attrapes le vif-d'Or plus vite. »

Il se leva finalement du canapé -où il laissa quelques marques de sueur avant de se ruer vers le frigidaire, en sortant une barrique de lait. Il but au goulot -manie qui agaçait sérieusement le brun se trouvant derrière lui- et finit la bouteille. Il prit ensuite une tablette de chocolat -sachant de toute évidence où se trouvait chaque chose. Harry ne releva pas. Il n'était guère d'humeur à donner une leçon de savoir-vivre à son ami.

« Tu te sens prêt ? » demanda-t-il simplement.

Prêt. Prêt à disputer un match de Quidditch d'une importance primordiale. Il s'agissait en effet de la demie finale permettant de les qualifier pour la coupe du Monde. L'avenir de leur équipe était en jeu. Et le montant de leur chèque à la fin du mois également. Jason se contenta d'acquiescer en engouffrant une cote entière de chocolat noir.

« Carrément ! Et puis au pire, on aura tout de même droit à une fête pour notre défaite ! Cayrel m'a promis d'en organiser une ! Pas d'alcool ni de filles nues… vu qu'il est marié et que ça ne plaira pas à sa femme… Mais bon… on fera avec !

- J'aimerais mieux gagner. Répliqua Harry en s'approchant de lui pour récupérer son chocolat et en manger un peu.

- Tout dépend de toi, vieux !

- Oui, enfin… Si tu laisses passer tous les buts, même moi je ne pourrais pas te sauver. Et arrête de m'appeler « vieux »… »

Ils se partagèrent la dernière cote de chocolat puis Harry le poussa presque dehors.

« Je dois me changer pour le match ! On se voit tout à l'heure !

- Ouais. Et n'oublie pas la caféine ! Ça aide ! Et mets un peu de parfum, les groupies seront là. Et maintenant que t'es à nouveau sur le marché, on va pouvoir draguer ensemble, comme au bon vieux temps !? »

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre et lui claqua la porte au nez.

_**.**_

**_._**

Ginny referma la porte, prenant garde à ne pas la faire claquer. Le Terrier bringuebalant semblait plus encore avec les années sur le point de s'écrouler alors que les rires d'enfants enflaient davantage chaque jour, à chaque naissance. Et dans la famille Weasley, les naissances, ils connaissaient ! Les frères de Ginny étaient tous mariés et avaient tous deux enfants ou plus - Percy atteignant le maximum de huit chérubins incontrôlables. Elle restait la seule à ne pas trouver l'homme de sa vie… Au grand désespoir de sa mère.

La rouquine se faufila jusqu'au jardin par la porte de derrière, humant au passage les cookies qui cuisaient dans le four. Sur l'herbe ou assis sur des chaises installées là, ou encore dans le nouveau bac à sable protégé d'un sort, une vingtaine d'enfants jouaient ensemble, frères et sœurs, cousins et cousines de onze ans à quelques mois, tous roux ou presque et surtout aussi bruyants les uns que les autres.

Ginny esquissa un sourire en les voyant là en ce dimanche de la fin du mois de Janvier où le soleil réussissait enfin à percer les nuages. Ses frères et belles sœurs étaient là également, discutant de tout et de rien, tout comme ses parents.

Elle s'approcha d'eux et Molly se leva d'un bond pour venir l'embrasser. Elles ne s'étaient pas vu depuis deux semaines, ce qui était sûrement une horreur pour la mère de famille qui organisait un maximum de rencontres entre tous ces enfants et petits-enfants, ne voulant de toute évidence pas couper le cordon.

« Ginerva Weasley ! J'aurais pu être morte que tu ne l'aurais pas su !

- Je pense tout de même qu'on m'aurait prévenu, maman. Railla Ginny avec une grimace. Et puis, tu as l'air en assez bon état si ça peut te rassurer. En _grandes formes_, même ! »

Elle se détacha de l'étreinte maternelle afin d'embrasser ses frères et leurs épouses respectives -dont Hermione qui s'était mariée à Ron quelques années plus tôt. Fred lui demanda si elle avait eu des clients et elle répondit simplement que quelques personnes s'étaient présentées… Pas assez du moins. George sortit rapidement la Gazette du Sorcier de la poche de sa cape et la lui tendit. Ginny hésita quelques secondes puis la saisit, la tournant dans tous les sens avant de remarquer l'immense publicité faite au dos du journal. Elle parut ahurie et finit par hurler :

« Par le caleçon de Merlin ! C'est vous qui avez fait ça !?

- Oui, histoire de rentabiliser nos dépenses ! Sourit Fred. Qu'Est-ce que tu en penses ?

- C'est… C'est… Bégaya-t-elle, ne trouvant pas les mots.

- On voulait mettre une photo de toi, mais maman a dit que ça serait comme te vendre… On avait peur que les hommes pensent qu'ils te rencontreraient toi ! Mais… là, si tu n'as pas de clients, c'est que l'humanité toute entière est mariée ! Et ça m'étonnerait… Cette publicité sera dans… La Gazette, le Chicaneur, le Sorcière Hebdo, le Quidditch Magazine et quelques autres durant toute la semaine.

- C'est génial ! Merci, les garçons ! »

Elle les embrassa tour à tour, alors qu'ils la serraient, l'écrabouillant à moitié pour un câlin spécial « Gred & Feorge ». Elle les laissa faire jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Ils parlèrent ensuite de tout et de rien, Ginny ne participant guère aux discussions un peu trop parentales à son goût. Elle se moquait complètement des couches sales et des pleurs d'enfants, et encore plus des nouveaux objets pour bébés, des nouveaux jouets, du débat sur l'âge auquel il fallait offrir un balai et autres…

Molly finit par se lever pour s'occuper du repas du soir et Ginny la suivit sans réfléchir, voulant échapper aux discussions et à l'immanquable et habituel « Et toi, Ginny, tu en es où ? Tu as quelqu'un en ce moment ? ». Elle s'installa à la cuisine avec sa mère et resta silencieuse, ne désirant guère engager une quelconque discussion. Depuis qu'elle avait démissionné, Ginny n'était plus vraiment comprise par sa mère. Quelle femme de trente ans, normale et saine d'esprit aurait l'idée de quitter un travail bien rémunéré pour ouvrir une agence de rencontres, la première agence sorcière qui plus est ? La réponse était claire : une seule. Et il avait fallu que ça tombe sur Ginny, sa petite fille chérie, son unique fille. Elle tenta d'engager la discussion, se doutant qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Sa fille était un peu trop sur la défense dernièrement.

« Fred et George m'ont dit que tu avais quitté ta soirée d'hier avec un jeune homme. Commença-t-elle simplement, une nuance de désapprobation incontrôlable dans la voix.

- En effet. Mais je suis majeure et vaccinée. Contra Ginny en se promettant mentalement de tuer ses frères.

- Tu vas le revoir ?

- Non.

- Ma chérie… tu n'as eu personne depuis… comment s'appelait-il déjà ?

- Luka.

- Luka, c'est ça ! Tu es jeune, il faut que tu en profites maintenant ! Regarde tes frères, ils ont déjà des femmes et des enfants ! Pourtant, Ron n'a qu'un an de plus que toi ! Ce n'est pas à quarante ans que tu penseras enfin à vivre sérieusement tout de même. Qu'Est-ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment ? Une crise de la trentaine avec un peu d'avance ?

- Non, maman ! J'ai simplement décidé de… faire une pause. Je me concentre sur mon travail à partir de maintenant. Et puis, comme tu l'as si bien dit, je suis jeune ! J'ai donc tout le temps de me trouver un mari ! De toute manière, tous les hommes sont des idiots ! »

Molly poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de s'asseoir en face de sa fille, le visage résolu.

« Je ne te dirais pas le contraire : tu as parfaitement raison ! Mais maintenant que tu le sais, il va falloir t'y faire, et accepter le fait que nous sommes -nous les femmes- plus parfaites que les hommes… Tu vas devoir vivre avec ça !

- Et je suis censée faire ça comment ?!

- Rassures toi. Un jour viendra où un homme un peu plus parfait que les autres frappera à ta porte. »

_**.**_

**_._**

Harry ferma les yeux, se laissant étourdir par la puissance du parfum des trois jeunes femmes qui l'entouraient. L'une d'elles s'était assise à califourchon sur ses genoux, les deux autres -une de chaque côté- picoraient du bout des lèvres son cou, passant leurs mains dans ses cheveux d'un noir de jais. Le bruit autour de lui était assourdissant, la musique hurlant dans les baffes alors que l'équipe de Quidditch Anglaise fêtait sa victoire écrasante sur l'équipe égyptienne dans un club Londonien Sorcier.

Harry savait qu'une défaite n'aurait pas été accueillie de la même manière. La seule différence flagrante aurait été le style de relations qu'il aurait eu avec ces trois jeunes femmes dont il ne connaissait pas l'identité. En cas de défaite, il les aurait ramené toutes les trois dans son appartement. Mais en cet instant, il n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de réconfort. Il voulait simplement faire la fête avec ses amis, boire un peu trop et entendre des fans vanter ses exploits d'attrapeur.

« Pardonnez-moi, jeunes demoiselles, on m'attend là-bas ! » s'excusa-t-il simplement, séducteur malgré le fait qu'il les repousse.

Elles se levèrent en gloussant et il fit de même -sans glousser, rajustant sa chemise sombre. En quelques minutes, il se retrouva entouré par des dizaines de fans lui demandant des autographes. Il en signa quelque uns puis rejoint ses amis, lesquels lui réservèrent une ovation dont eux seuls avaient le secret. L'alcool coulait avec autant d'abondance que les jeunes filles à moitié nues se trémoussaient autour des joueurs. La plupart étaient mariés et ne s'intéressaient guère à elles. Ils étaient tous si populaires -et certainement attirants- qu'ils s'étaient mariés à des mannequins ou autre genre de stars. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus. Leurs femmes étaient assez belles pour attiser encore un peu leur désir chez eux.

Harry voyait les heures défiler alors qu'il buvait, dansant collé-serré avec un bon nombre de ses groupies et discutant avec ses amis, accumulant des concours aussi stupides que des bras de fer, « Je n'ai jamais » ou « Qui boit le plus sans s'évanouir ? ». Aux alentours de minuit néanmoins, la plupart de ses coéquipiers commencèrent à rentrer chez eux pour retrouver leurs familles respectives.

Harry s'installa finalement sur un fauteuil placé sous une alcôve dans un coin du club réservé aux VIP. Deux jeunes femmes d'un peu plus de vingt ans finirent par le rejoindre, ce qui ne coupa pas son sentiment de solitude. Tous ses amis, des gens qui avaient son âge ou presque, étaient en famille, en avaient une. Et lui, il restait seul en arrière, comme un gamin de vingt ans qu'il n'était plus. Un gamin qui faisait toujours autant la fête, qui buvait et rentrait chez lui quand il ne pouvait plus marcher pour finir avec des inconnues dont il ne connaissait pas le nom le lendemain. Puis il recommençait : réveil, dire au revoir à l'inconnue, aller courir, se doucher, aller à l'entraînement, dormir tout l'après midi, sortir le soir seul ou avec des amis. Les jours se suivaient, se ressemblant encore et toujours sans qu'il ait l'impression d'avancer réellement. Il avait cru que sa vie évoluerait avec Margaret. Mais il se retrouvait au même point à trente ans qu'à vingt, le cœur juste un peu plus brisé.

« Harry ? Tu nous ramènes ? » Susurra l'une des jeunes filles, le tirant de ses pensées en caressant son torse par-dessous sa chemise.

Le regard émeraude de l'homme défila sur elle puis sur son amie, comprenant qu'elles parlaient de son appartement et non du leur. Il hésita quelques instants avant de réaliser que finalement, il avait bien besoin d'un petit remontant.

« Avec plaisir. »

**.**

**.**

Ginny parcourait tranquillement les rues Londoniennes, s'éloignant de son appartement du côté moldu pour rejoindre le Chaudron Baveur et passer côté Sorcier. Ses chaussures laissaient des traces sur les trottoirs couverts de neige -chose extrêmement rare pour Londres, sans qu'elle n'y prenne réellement garde. Son esprit se perdait dans un méandre de questions concernant sa journée.

Elle entra dans le chaudron Baveur, salua Tom -le barman- puis rejoint le Chemin de Traverse, en des gestes d'un mécanisme à faire peur. Elle avança un peu dans la rue avant de remarquer qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de monde que d'ordinaire à une heure si matinale. Elle se faufila dans la foule, s'interrogeant sur ce qu'il pouvait se passer pour provoquer un tel rassemblement. S'approchant de son agence, elle s'arrêta, se figeant brusquement. Ils étaient tous là pour ça ? La queue commençait au bout de la rue pour finir devant la porte de l'agence. Elle se glissa parmi eux pour ouvrir et plusieurs personnes l'interpellèrent, lui posant mille questions. Elle n'y répondit pas, pressée d'être à l'intérieur. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, puis inspira profondément plusieurs fois, tentant de se détendre alors que son cerveau s'engourdissait sous la pression qu'elle ressentait alors. Elle tenta de trouver un plan d'attaque et -comme toujours- elle eut la solution à son problème assez rapidement.

Avec un peu de courage digne des plus vaillants Gryffondors, elle se retourna, rouvrant la porte pour faire face à la foule. Elle lança un Sonorus pour se faire entendre.

« Bonjour à tous… Je vais faire passer aux personnes souhaitant s'inscrire à l'agence des fiches d'inscription avec des numéros. Vous les remplirez pendant que les premiers passeront. »

Elle fit léviter ses fiches de renseignements avant de remarquer qu'elle n'en avait pas assez. Elle les doubla de multiples fois avant de commencer à faire rentrer les personnes les plus proches d'elles. Elle s'installa derrière son bureau avant de faire signe à l'une d'elle d'approcher. Elle passa ainsi la journée, sans même s'accorder une seule pause à inscrire des dizaines et des dizaines de célibataires. Comme le lendemain, puis le surlendemain…

Ce n'est qu'au bout de quatre jours qu'elle put commencer à réellement faire son travail, réalisant qu'avec cette petite entreprise elle pourrait se faire beaucoup d'argent. Dressant une pile de fiches faites par les hommes puis une autre de celles faites par les femmes, elle commença à tenter de réunir des personnes ayant des points communs car comme disait le diction « Qui se ressemble s'assemble ». Après des heures et des heures, elle se rangea plutôt au « Les contraires s'attirent » pour se faciliter le travail.

**.**

**.**

Ginny s'installa à deux tables de celle où son premier client était assis : un jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans d'une timidité maladive. Elle avait cherché comment organiser des rendez-vous en faisant perdre le moins de temps possible à ses clients -et à elle au final. Ainsi, après quelques recherches -principalement du côté moldu- elle avait découvert le principe du Speed Dating et l'avait adapté. Au lieu que les rendez-vous durent une minute et qu'il y ait autant de femmes que d'hommes ou presque, le jeune homme déciderait quand la personne assise face à lui devrait partir. Il rencontrerait ainsi normalement cinq jeunes femmes -sauf si l'une des premières lui plaisait.

Ginny ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il s'appelait Davis. Il était charmant mais sans doute un peu trop coincé ce qui l'empêchait de rencontrer des femmes par un autre moyen. Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil alors que la première jeune fille approchait. Une petite brunette qui était aussi effarouchée que lui. Ginny espérait qu'ensemble, ils arriveraient un peu à se lâcher, à se trouver de multiples points communs aussi -comme le tricot, les échecs et autres trucs que font les gens ennuyeux. Ses espoirs se retrouvèrent rapidement brisés en mille morceaux quand elle comprit que la discussion entre les deux jeunes se résumeraient à :

- Bonjour. Ra-ravi de te rencon-contrer.

- Moi aussi. Ravie.

-Euh… Et… euh… (Raclement de gorge puis ingurgitation extrêmement bruyante de quelques gorgées d'eau) ça va ?

-Oui… hum… et toi ?

- Oui… ça va.

Fin de la discussion la plus courte de l'existence des Speed-dating. Même pas une minute au chrono que la jeune femme lâcha un rot des plus sonores qui attira également les regards des clients du restaurant. Ginny se figea puis plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. La jeune femme bredouilla :

« Je suis désolée… J'ai des problèmes d'estomac quand je suis angoissée… »

Elle se leva d'un bond, rouge de honte et quitta le restaurant. Davis se tourna vers Ginny, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur et Ginny lui adressa un sourire hypocrite et sarcastique… Un sourire professionnel donc, bien qu'elle se sente désolée pour lui. Elle fit signe à la seconde jeune femme -qui était au bar- de s'approcher, ce qu'elle fit sans attendre. Elle était assez jolie bien qu'elle semble incroyablement jeune -Ginny s'était même sentie obligée de lui demander sa carte d'identité. Elle s'assit face à Davis et la rouquine recommença son observation, espérant que Merlin l'aide un peu sur ce coup là.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Destiny.

- Euh… Davis.

- Oh ! Nos prénoms commencent par la même lettre !

Elle se mit alors à glousser puis à rire comme un cochon qu'on égorgerait. Plusieurs visages se tournèrent vers elle et Davis se cacha le visage entre ses mains. Ginny grimaça en se demandant pourquoi cette pintade ne s'était-elle pas senti obligé de préciser cette singularité dans la case « Particularités » du questionnaire qu'elle avait rempli, associé à « humour lourd ». Davis lui lança un regard implorant. De toute évidence, il ne savait ni draguer les filles, ni les repousser. Ginny se leva lentement avant de s'approcher d'eux, se tournant vers Destiny qui riait toujours comme si elle avait fait la blague de l'année.

« Excusez-moi… Je ne suis pas sûr que ça puisse fonctionner. »

Elle cessa donc immédiatement de rire, l'air pincé et balança ses cheveux en arrière avec une moue coincée.

« Hum ! De toute façon, il ne me plaisait pas ! »

Elle se leva, -aussi digne qu'elle en fut capable et quitta les lieux sur ses talons de quinze centimètres. Ginny marmonna :

« Je suis désolée, Devis…

- Davis ! Cette fille…On aurait dit une… une adolescente !

- Euh oui… excusez moi. Je suis certaine que la prochaine, c'est la bonne ! Promis ! »

Ginny retourna s'asseoir en faisant signe à la troisième jeune fille. Elle croisa les doigts alors que Joanna approchait et s'installait. Ginny se rendit brusquement compte qu'en vue de son métier, elle devrait désormais ne plus rien promettre à ses clients, comme un médecin ne disait jamais « vous allez survivre » à un homme à moitié mort. Elle était comme un docteur désormais. Un docteur de l'amour, certes, mais un docteur quand même. Et elle-même savait à quel point les cœurs étaient plus complexes à réparer que les corps. Elle se remit à suivre la discussion avec une attention studieuse.

- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Joanna. Et vous ? Davis c'est ça ? Je suis médicomage. Et vous, qu'Est-ce que vous faites dans la vie, Davis ? Ne répondez pas ! (Elle ne lui en laissa d'ailleurs pas le temps) Vous êtes un intellectuel, ça se voit ! Vous êtes… professeur ? J'ai toujours adoré les professeurs ! Même quand j'étais étudiante d'ailleurs !

Ginny ouvrit grands ses yeux, sous le choc. _Euh, excusez-moi, l'école des mauvaises filles c'est plus loin !_ Elle eut une brusque envie de se lever et de lui hurler de se taire. Les fantasmes sexuels, ce n'était en rien un sujet abordable au premier rendez-vous. Et sûrement pas avec un jeune homme qui devenait aussi rouge que son affreuse chemise. Ginny l'avait déjà fait, parler sexe au bout de cinq minutes… Mais avec quelques verres dans le nez et une très forte envie d'accomplir certains fantasmes, pas comme ça, au premier rendez-vous de ce qui pourrait être une réelle histoire d'amour.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, se rendant compte que la jeune femme ne cessait de parler et que Davis s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément dans son fauteuil. Elle fit de même en plongeant son visage dans ses mains, réalisant qu'elle venait de s'embarquer dans quelque chose qui dépassait drôlement ses compétences.

**.**

**.**

Ginny s'écroula sur le canapé de son studio qu'elle partageait avec London, laquelle leva les yeux vers elle tout en sirotant calmement son cocktail du samedi soir. La rouquine enfonça son visage dans un coussin en battant des pieds dans le vide ce qui finit par alerter son amie.

« Euh… ça s'est si mal passé que ça ? »

Ginny grogna pour seule réponse et London finit par lui préparer un verre à elle aussi afin que l'alcool accompagne cette atroce soirée. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se faire prier pour le boire et London du remplir son verre assez rapidement alors qu'elle se mettait enfin à expliquer.

« C'était si horrible qu'à la fin j'ai même pensé à lui proposer de coucher avec moi pour me faire pardonner !

- Sérieusement ? S'écria London en lui redonnant à boire. Arrêtes, ce sont des rencards… ça ne peut pas se passer si mal…

- La première fille a roté ! La seconde avait un rire… le même rire que cette actrice là qui est morte… La troisième a parlé de ses fantasmes sexuels pendant dix longues minutes ! J'ai réussi à l'arrêter quand elle a commencé à parler d'une pratique que je n'oserais même pas nommer ! La quatrième lui a parlé de ses six enfants ! Elle ne m'en avait même pas parlé à moi ! Quant à la cinquième, elle lui a dit « Il faut que j'aille faire un tour aux chiottes ». Aux chiottes, London ! Elle était d'une impolitesse ! Suis-je la seule personne de ce monde à se rendre compte de l'importance de la première impression ? Je n'avais pas vu de filles aussi vulgaires depuis… depuis notre voyage à toute les deux au Mexique !

- Et le garçon… Il était… comment ?

- Déprimé. Déçu. Je me suis senti si… coupable, si tu savais… Je ne suis pas sûre d'être assez méchante pour faire croire à tous ces gens que je peux trouver l'amour de leur vie alors que même moi je n'y crois pas !

- Bien sûr que si ! Et puis, dis-toi que ces gens ne trouveraient pas l'amour dans tous les cas ! Alors, tant qu'à faire… vaut mieux que t'ai de l'argent ! »

London était toujours d'une logique à toute épreuve et parut trouver la situation si normale que même Ginny faillit y croire. Le souci de London néanmoins lui était toujours apparu très clairement : l'amour de l'argent passait avant tout le reste. London pouvait être la reine des garces lorsqu'il s'agissait de gagner quelques billets.

« Ce que je veux dire, Gin', c'est que tes frères ont beaucoup investi là dedans ! Et aussi que j'aimerais que tu puisses payer le loyer ce mois ci ! Ah… et également que si un jour, un beau mâle sportif entre dans ton bureau… Il est pour moi ! »

**.**

**.**

Harry s'assit calmement sur un banc, au beau milieu du parc Londonien Hyde Parc. Il lâcha Maraudeur et le chien commença à faire de fou en s'approchant de tous les toutous accompagnés de leur maîtresses. Harry esquissa un sourire en saisissant son journal, commençant à le feuilleter sans vraiment lire quoi que ce soit. Il était sûrement le seul homme de sa planète à lire le Quidditch Magazine lors des pauses de son jogging matinal. Il fut surpris d'apprendre qu'il s'était brisé la cheville durant l'entraînement -ou du moins un journaliste le disait bien qu'il marche très bien de toute évidence. Les ragots le concernant se fanaient légèrement lorsqu'il n'avait pas de petite amie.

Il finit par reposer le journal à ses côtés, une image l'attirant sur le dos du torchon. Il s'agissait d'une publicité pour une agence de rencontres sorcières. Il n'en avait pourtant jamais entendu parler. Curieux, il lut rapidement de quoi il s'agissait, sourit en découvrant le nom de l'agence « Magically yours ». Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il lisait le reste de l'annonce. Après quelques instants de doute, il réalisa que c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin : un peu d'aide pour trouver la femme de sa vie !

**.**

**.**

Harry rajusta ses lunettes de soleil -qui servaient aussi de lunettes de vue- sur ses yeux et son écharpe sur sa bouche, voulant apparemment couvrir le plus de peau possible pour ne pas se faire reconnaître. Finalement, il poussa la porte sur laquelle était écrite en lettre sombre « Magically yours » et entra dans l'agence, se sentant incroyablement stupide. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était là. Enfin si, il savait. Malgré toutes ses conquêtes et son impression que les femmes étaient toutes vénales et intéressées par son succès, il espérait encore qu'une femme… Juste une seule… soit différente des autres.

« Bonjour ! »

Il observa le bureau vide et se sentit de plus en plus idiot d'être là. Il allait partir quand la porte s'ouvrit devant lui et qu'une tornade rousse l'heurta, répandant mille feuilles au sol.

« Et merde ! Hurla-t-elle simplement.

- Désolé… ça va ?

- Oui… j'aurai dû regarder devant moi au lieu de … »

Ginny releva la tête en récupérant ses papiers, aidée par l'homme dans lequel elle avait foncé tête baissée. Harry eut l'impression d'avoir une vision ou de voir un fantôme derrière ses traits qu'il n'aurait pas reconnu s'il n'avait revu des photos d'elle. Il retira ses lunettes de soleil et sourit.

« Salut, Ginny ! »

La rouquine hoqueta de surprise avant de rire.

« Salut, Harry. »

_**.**_

**_._**

**Note d'auteur : Voilà ! J'avoue la fin est d'un cliché ! -mais je ne sais pas pourquoi... j'adOre les clichés ! ça fait le charme des cOmédies américaines bidOns & ça fait le charme de mes fics [ou pas... xD] ! BrefOuille, je vous ai présenté la nouvelle vie de Ginny (qui a tout de la Bridget Jones d'HP) & la ptite vie d'Harry Pot'd'beurre (qui a tout du joueur de quidditch de base ! -le cerveau en plus bien qu'il ne s'en serve pas du tout dans cette fic ! xD -tu m'comprends, Regan ?) ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu en tout cas ! **

**& à bientOt avec la suite de cette fic, la suite de Romà & prochaine : Fair-Play (en attendant, je conseille à ceux qui ne l'ont pas fait d'aller lire mes derniers OS qui vous prépareront au chOc de cette autre courte fic ! xD) ! Aussi : j'ai reposté ma première fiction Attirance Hors-Norme en corrigée & tout donc à ceux à qui j'avais dit** _"si vous allez la lire maintenant, j'vous tue !",_ **bah ça y'est ! Vous ne risquez plus rien xD -elle est toujours aussi minable soit dit en passant... Mais bon, au moins, Hermione ne porte plus de Strings (glOups ! j'avais quoi dans la tête à 15 ans !?) & les fautes sont beaucoup... beaucoup moins présentes ! J'ai aussi posté un ptit OS Albus-Gellert-Ariana sur mon blOg mais n'ai eu aucun avis dessus... alors si l'un ou l'une de vous voulait bien se sacrifier ! -que je n'y ai pas passé autant d'heures pour rien...**

**BisOus bisOus, reviews reviews ! **

**°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur: Chapitre 2 comme prévu ! =) Je posterais le 3ème & dernier lundi prochain -pas dans deux jours hein ! dans neuf !- seulement néanmoins car je ne serais pas là de la semaine prochaine... Bref, merci de vos compliments & reviews -que j'espère plus nombreux à ce chapitre... snifOuille ! N'y-a-t-il plus de hordes de fan Gin/Harry ? [n'y-en-a-t-il jamais eu !? xD] Bref, ptit peu d'humour dans ce chapitre comme dans le précédent, un peu plus de naaamoooureuh aussi ! =) **

**¤ Bonne lecture ! ¤ **

_**.**_

**_._**

**Magically Yours - Chapitre 2.**

_"Rien ne se ressemble, rien n'est plus pareil, Mais comment savoir, la peur envolée que l'on s'est trompé ?"  
-_ La Belle & la Bête.

Harry et Ginny marchaient côte à côte dans les rues Londoniennes, côté moldu pour qu'Harry ne soit pas trop harcelé. Leurs thermos de café à la main, ils ne disaient pas un mot, se demandant par où commencer exactement.

Après la fin de la guerre, ils étaient parti chacun de leur coté et ne s'étaient qu'aperçu en dix ans. Les seules nouvelles qu'elle avait eues de lui étaient dues aux magazines de ragots qu'elle feuilletait dans les salles d'attentes lorsqu'elle s'ennuyait. Quant à lui, Ron lui avait parfois donné quelques nouvelles aux cours des conversations habituelles sur la famille. Ginny s'était plus ou moins éloignée des Weasley au fond, elle ne les voyait pas aussi souvent qu'elle le souhaitait, accaparée par sa vie de femme plus ou moins active. Et Harry restait un obsédé du Quidditch, ne voyant les membres de ce qu'il considérait depuis toujours comme sa famille que pour certaines fêtes et pour son anniversaire. Néanmoins, aussi étrange que ça puisse leur paraître à tous les deux, ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis des années.

Elle essaya de se souvenir des derniers mots qu'ils avaient échangés et réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'une discussion sur le sapin de noël du Terrier, sept ans plus tôt. Ils avaient trouvé ce sapin ridicule car préparé par Fleurk. Elle esquissa un sourire avant de se tourner vers lui. Elle ne s'était pas souvenue qu'il fût si beau. Bien évidemment, elle se rappelait avec une précision folle de chaque instant où -fillette puis adolescente- elle avait rêvé du beau Harry Potter dont elle était folle amoureuse à l'époque. Mais au long des années, elle l'avait complètement oublié, recalé au rang des amours de jeunesses impossibles, du fantasme même. Avec les années, elle se rendait compte d'à quel point elle était ridicule en sa présence. Elle le scruta, essayant de savoir à quoi il pensait. Le regard dans le vague, il avançait simplement à ses cotés si bien qu'elle se demanda s'il le remarquerait si elle partait. Elle le trouvait affreusement séduisant comme ça, presque inaccessible. Même les photos qu'elle avait vues de lui dans les magazines ne lui rendaient pas justice. Il la dépassait d'une bonne tête, plus musclé qu'autrefois, plus bronzé également. Il semblait sortir tout droit d'une pub pour un parfum à la mode moldue.

« Je suis ravi de te revoir. » murmura-t-il finalement en se tournant vers elle, sentant son regard curieux.

Elle sourit à nouveau légèrement, heureuse qu'il engage la conversation. Elle savait qu'il était difficile de revoir une personne après tant de temps, que réapprendre à se connaître était encore plus complexe que se rencontrer pour la première fois. Il lui désigna de la tête un banc sur un trottoir et ils s'y installèrent.

« Je ne savais pas que tu tenais une… agence de rencontres.

- Je ne savais pas que tu aurais besoin de mes services ! Rit-elle simplement, n'en revenant toujours pas qu'un homme tel que lui puisse avoir besoin d'aide pour rencontrer une femme. Je… je ne me moque pas. Juste que c'est… étrange. Je ne dirais rien à personne, promis ! Je sais que les jumeaux se moqueraient et que… maman te ferait un discours très très long sur le plaisir de la surprise des rencontres…

- Oui, j'imagine. Et puis, si je suis ton client, tu me dois le secret professionnel ! Railla-t-il avant de boire une gorgée brûlante de son café pour se réchauffer.

- Bien évidemment ! Quoi qu'avec maman… les secrets ne restent pas secrets très longtemps ! Mais je promets de tout faire pour que personne ne sache rien ! Bref… comment vas-tu ? Ça fait…

- Des siècles qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! Conclut-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je pensais que tu étais toujours journaliste !

- Je croyais que tu étais toujours avec… cette… Margaret ou je-ne-sais-quoi… j'avais lu son nom dans un magazine !

- Margaret, c'est ça. Et non, c'est fini.

- Désolée.

- On est grand maintenant, on s'y fait ! Les ruptures, on s'y habitue. Mais bon… j'ai vu l'annonce dans le Quidditch Magazine et j'ai… pensé que ce serait pas mal de recevoir un peu d'aide pour rencontrer des femmes… normales.

- Pourquoi ? Dans le monde des célébrités, il n'existe que des femmes avec six yeux et huit jambes ?

- Non, elles ont juste toutes les seins de la taille d'obus et un visage monstrueux sous leur maquillage… ça se décompose presque ! Ajouta-t-il avec une grimace.

- Charmant ! Ça doit être plaisant au réveil ! »

Il l'accompagna dans son rire avant de réaliser qu'il parlait à la petite sœur de Ron. Il l'avait toujours considéré comme une petite fille, même à Poudlard. Et parler de réveils en compagnie de femmes lui semblait étrangement glauque. Même quand Ron lui disait que Ginny avait des petits amis, il voyait toujours cette fillette qui courait après le Poudlard Express le jour de sa première rentrée. Et voilà qu'il redécouvrait cette même fille avec vingt ans de plus, vingt années qu'il n'avait pas vues passer. Elle était jolie, plus naturelle que ces femmes qu'il voyait tout le temps. Elle avait l'air humaine, normale, heureuse et épanouie. Elle le coupa dans ses pensées nostalgiques.

« Alors… quel genre de femme tu recherches ? Petite poitrine et pas de maquillage ? »

Elle réalisa brusquement qu'elle parlait d'elle et s'empourpra si imperceptiblement qu'il ne le remarqua pas, perdu dans sa liste mentale des qualités que devait avoir une femme.

« Et bien… Il faut qu'elle soit… jolie. Je sais que c'est superficiel mais…

- Je ne t'aurais pas présenté une femme de cinquante ans avec cinquante kilos en trop et un triple menton, Harry ! Mais merci de préciser ! Ensuite ?

- Intelligente. Du moins, comme il faut ! Je ne te demande pas non plus de me présenter le Prix Nobel des potions. Drôle. Il faut qu'elle aime s'amuser et qu'elle soit assez sociable parce que j'ai plein d'amis et que j'espère les garder. Il faut qu'elle aime le Quidditch !

- Quelle qualité essentielle ! Se moqua Ginny en songeant qu'elle-même adorait le Quidditch.

- Je suis joueur de Quidditch. J'ai besoin qu'on comprenne ce que je fais ! Riposta-t-il en haussant les épaules. Il faut aussi qu'elle aime les animaux… parce que j'ai un chien qui mord quand on ne l'aime pas ! Et les enfants… parce qu'entre les Weasley et les enfants de mes amis il ne se passe pas une semaine sans que je doive faire du baby-sitting.

- Je connais ça. Acquiesça-t-elle, compatissante. À partir du moment où tu es célibataire, les gens pensent forcément que tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que surveiller leurs rejetons pour qu'ils puissent en concevoir un autre que tu devras aussi surveiller !

- Exactement ! Ce qui ne te laisse pas le temps de rencontrer l'homme ou la femme avec lequel tu concevras toi aussi des rejetons que tes amis célibataires devront surveiller ! C'est le cercle vicieux de l'humanité ! »

Elle sourit, se rendant compte qu'ils étaient exactement sur la même longueur d'onde. Elle sentait ce tourbillon dans son ventre qui venait toujours la faire sourire niaisement quand elle rencontrait quelqu'un. Elle essaya de se concentrer, se répétant qu'il était là pour trouver une femme. _Et pas elle ! Une autre femme !_

« Quoi d'autre ?

- Et bien… en bonus, il faudrait qu'elle soit brune ou rousse, qu'elle ne soit pas plus grande que moi mais que je n'ai pas besoin non plus de lui proposer un escalier pour m'embrasser, qu'elle ait un vrai travail autre que VIP dans les clubs Londoniens et qu'elle soit assez… euh… comment dire ?

- Assez ? Répéta Ginny en voyant parfaitement de quoi il allait parler et pourquoi ça le gênait. Harry c'est bon ! Je ne suis plus une gamine !

- Disons que ce ne soit pas le genre de femmes qui attend le 19ème rendez-vous pour enlever son manteau à l'intérieur !

- Aucune femme de ce genre n'existe, mais je crois savoir où tu veux en venir. Il ne faut pas qu'elle soit… pudique… prude…

- En résumé, c'est ça ! Approuva-t-il en souriant.

- Okay… alors, ça ne devrait pas être si dur à trouver ! »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser : _moi, moi et moi _! Néanmoins elle s'obligea à se taire pour ne pas le prononcer tout haut. Elle devait être professionnelle. Après tout, elle était là pour ça. Elle se jura mentalement de ne pas craquer sur lui, de ne pas essayer de faire tomber à l'eau tous les rendez-vous qu'elle lui organiserait et surtout de passer le moins de temps possible seule avec lui hors que dans le cadre de ses recherches.

« En fait, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu alors… Tu voudrais qu'on sorte un peu ensemble ce soir ? » Proposa-t-il, amical et pas séducteur pour un sou.

Elle acquiesça à s'en dévisser la tête puis réalisa qu'elle venait déjà d'accepter de briser la règle numéro 3.

_**.**_

**_._**

Ginny sauta sur le lit de London en riant, réveillant de fait la jeune femme qui essayait de dormir en beau milieu de cet après midi ensoleillé mais hivernal. La blonde ronchonna, l'insultant en une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas avant de se redresser d'un bond.

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ? Je suis mannequin, j'ai besoin de repos !

- Tu poses nue et de dos pour des pubs glauques ! Se moqua Ginny en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- En attendant je gagne plus que toi ! Et c'est quoi ce sourire niais ? Oh non ! Ginny !

- Quoi, « oh non, Ginny » ?

- C'est qui cette fois ? Tu tombes toujours raide dingue amoureuse de garçons barges qui n'en valent pas la peine ! Et là… tu as ce sourire… ce sourire avant les larmes !

- Arrête ! Et là… c'est différent !

- Oui, enfin… ça aussi je l'ai déjà entendu !

- C'est… Harry Potter ! »

London haussa un sourcil fraîchement épilé par son esthéticienne à domicile avant de comprendre que Ginny était sérieuse.

« Attend… Le Harry Potter !? Tu… t'étais amoureuse de lui quand tu étais petite, non ? Et… j'croyais que tu ne l'avais pas revu depuis des siècles et que… tu avais mûrie… que tu n'étais plus amoureuse des célébrités… Et là, tu craques brusquement sur la star ultime de notre monde ?! Je veux dire… il a sauvé l'univers des sorciers et l'Angleterre n'a pas perdu une coupe de Quidditch depuis qu'il joue dans l'équipe ! Ce type est adulé par des millions de filles et de femmes !

- C'est bon, London j'ai saisi ! Il ne s'intéressera jamais à moi parce que comme il y a dix ans, je ne suis qu'une petite provençale qui essaie de se faire une place alors qu'il est sous les feux des projecteurs tout le temps ! Mais… je ne sais pas… je… Il était si… adorable. Et encore plus beau qu'avant. Et je le vois ce soir. On sort au Dinner 46'.

- Tu sais combien coûte un verre d'eau là bas ? Même pour respirer, il faut payer !

- Je sais… »

Elle adressa une moue de chien battu à sa meilleure amie qui leva les yeux au ciel avant de sourire, ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

« Okay… tu veux combien ?

- Euh… 100£. Et… une de ces magnifiques robes que t'avais offertes ce crétin milliardaire ! »

**__****.**

**_._**

Harry cessa de courir après être arrivé au bout du terrain, rapidement rejoint par Jason qui s'écroula au sol, se roulant dans l'herbe verdoyante qui s'accrochait à son maillot. Harry s'installa à coté de lui, s'allongeant entièrement afin de reprendre son souffle.

« T'étais où ce matin ? Je t'ai cherché partout. Commença Jason en se tournant un peu vers lui, s'attendant à un mensonge, auquel cas il l'aurait vu rougir.

- Avec une amie.

- Quel genre d'amie ? Railla-t-il, sachant que pour eux, aucune femme ne restait simplement une amie très longtemps.

- Le genre… vieille amie de Poudlard. La petite sœur de Ron.

- Hum… La rouquine sexy là qu'il y avait sur des photos chez les Weasley ?

- Elle-même. Et je t'interdis de dire qu'elle est sexy ! C'est la sœur de Ron.

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu as couché avec ma cousine lors de notre voyage en Espagne !?

- Elle… Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de filles à… Enfin… j'en sais rien. Je ne l'avais pas vue depuis très très longtemps…

- Et... Elle est aussi sexy que sur les photos ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel avant de se remettre debout, faisant craquer ses phalanges comme pour annoncer « Je suis prêt à me battre ». Jason le défia simplement du regard avant de se lever à son tour, aussi immature et gamin que lui.

« Allez, réponds à ma question ! »

Harry hésita quelques secondes, puis enfonça ses poings dans ses poches, réfléchissant à ce qu'il aurait pensé de Ginny si elle avait été quelqu'un d'autre, s'il ne l'avait pas connu, si elle n'avait pas été la petite sœur de son meilleur ami…

« Elle est… plus que sexy à vrai dire. Elle est… étourdissante ! »

_**.**_

**_._**

Ginny hésita quelques secondes devant les portes du restaurant, resserrant les pans de son manteau -ou plutôt du manteau de London- autour d'elle comme pour cacher la robe qu'il y avait dessous. Elle humidifia légèrement ses lèvres, observant les femmes qui passaient les portes lorsque les portiers les leur ouvraient. Elle sentit son cœur battre contre ses lèvres comme si elle allait vomir ce qu'elle n'avait pas mangé ! Elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là exactement. Elle se doutait qu'Harry discuterait uniquement de ce qu'il recherchait et que sa propre vie -bien insignifiante- allait passer inaperçue.

« Mademoiselle, il y a un problème ? »

Le portier lui lança un sourire en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant sans doute pourquoi elle n'entrait pas. Elle s'empourpra avant de se lancer. Après tout, elle n'était pas venue dans ce restaurant chic pour rien. Et surtout, elle n'était pas en robe pour rien.

« Euh… à vrai dire… Je… J'ai rendez vous avec quelqu'un. Mr Harry Potter est-il arrivé ?

- Oui, Mademoiselle. Weasley, c'est exact ?

- Oui. Acquiesça-t-elle, surprise qu'ils doivent donner les noms des invités.

- Je vais vous conduire à l'intérieur. »

Elle le suivit dans le restaurant puis un serveur s'occupa d'elle. Au rez-de-chaussée, une trentaine de tables étaient déjà occupées alors que d'autres gens attendaient au bar, buvant plus que nécessaire. Le serveur la conduisit à l'étage où une petite dizaine de tables étaient réservées aux clients les plus célèbres. Chaque table était séparée des autres par des paravents ce qui donnait une allure un peu trop intime au lieu.

Harry apparut brusquement à ses côtés et glissa un pourboire au serveur qui s'éclipsa.

« Ginny, j'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais. Je suis vraiment désolé, mais des amis à moi se sont… incrustés. Enfin, un de mes coéquipiers et son épouse. J'espère que ça ne t'ennuie pas !

- Non. Mentit-elle. Du tout…

- Ils étaient déjà là quand je suis arrivé et en sont à commander le dessert. On sera seuls dans une heure au plus… Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si on avait un rencard. On ne pourra pas beaucoup discuter, c'est tout…

- Okay. Aucun problème ! »

Il esquissa un sourire soulagé et prit sa main dans la sienne pour la conduire derrière l'un des paravents qui dissimulait une table… et un couple que Ginny avait vu une bonne centaine de fois dans des magazines.

« Gin', je te présente Jake et Valéria Wil…

- Wilgrant. Un des batteurs de l'équipe d'Angleterre et la styliste de Witches-Girly -le magazine. Je… j'aime beaucoup le Quidditch. Conclut Ginny en souriant, se sentant toute petite face à eux.

- Oh mon dieu, vraiment ? Soupira Valéria. Si vous étiez mariée à un joueur, vous n'en pourriez plus. Ginerva Weasley, c'est ça ? »

Elle se leva pour serrer la main à Ginny, laquelle acquiesça. Jake se leva à son tour pour faire de même alors qu'un homme qu'elle prenait pour un serveur mais qui était en fait une sorte de maître d'hôtel s'approchait.

« Puis je vous débarrasser de votre manteau, Mademoiselle ? »

Ginny acquiesça simplement, jetant un coup d'œil à la magnifique robe de Valéria et aux costumes des deux hommes. À eux trois, ils devaient coûter plus que toute la garde robe de Ginny et de sa famille. Néanmoins, elle retira son manteau -avec l'aide inutile selon elle du maître d'hôtel. Le regard d'Harry défila sur sa robe et sur ce qu'elle contenait, esquissant un sourire agréablement surpris.

« Oh ! C'est la robe de la collection de l'hiver dernier de Marc Jacobs ? J'adore ! S'exclama Valéria.

- Euh… à vrai dire, je ne m'y connais pas trop. Elle est à une amie à moi. »

Elle s'empourpra davantage alors qu'Harry -galant- tirait sa chaise pour qu'elle s'asseye. Une fois tous installés, Harry demanda à commander les apéritifs alors que les desserts étaient déjà servis pour Valéria et Jake.

« Nos enfants nous attendent alors on ne va pas pouvoir rester longtemps. Que faites vous dans la vie, Miss Wesley ?

- Je viens d'ouvrir mon agence de rencontres. Juste pour les sorcières et sorciers.

- Vraiment ? Je pourrais vous faire un article dans mon journal si vous le souhaitez !

- Avec joie.

- Cette agence et la Fashion Week… ça devrait rendre Londres beaucoup plus intéressante pour les prochaines semaines ! Je déteste Londres.

- Votre magazine ne parle que de Londres, pourtant. Marmonna-t-elle, elle qui était simplement amoureuse de cette ville.

- Et vous ouvrez une agence de rencontres alors que vous êtes célibataire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ginny acquiesça en grimaça, retenant un rire alors qu'Harry prenait sa commande.

« Un Bellini, s'il vous plait. Ginny ?

- Un… (Elle regarda rapidement sur la carte des apéritifs) Un Singapour Sling, s'il vous plait.

- Je vous apporte ça tout de suite. »

Le serveur s'éclipsa et Ginny observa le couple qui mangeait déjà leur dessert. Harry lui lança une œillade, se demandant sans nul doute à quoi elle pensait. Elle haussa les épaules, se demandant vraiment si elle n'aurait pas été plus à l'aise sur son canapé à regarder de vieilles rediffusions de « Charles, le gentleman sorcier célibataire » en grignotant un morceau de pizza froide.

« Tu es magnifique. Chuchota Harry en lui lançant un sourire adorable.

- Merci… Heureusement que London était là, sinon je serais venu en jean !

- Je ne sais pas du tout qui est London, et ils ne t'auraient pas laissé entrer en jean ! Plaisanta Harry.

- London est ma meilleure amie. Ils… m'auraient… jeté dehors ?

- Je crois que oui. London, donc ? Elle est née ici pour avoir un prénom pareil ?

- Non, mais ses parents lui ont toujours dit qu'elle avait été conçue ici ! Elle est mannequin et model pour des artistes de seconde zone. Mais, elle posait pour des grandes marques l'an dernier et… elle a pu récupérer les robes quand elle a commencé à coucher avec les photographes !

- Pratique ! S'esclaffa Jake. On devrait coucher avec les arbitres, Harry !

- Je n'ai pas l'impression que vous en ayez besoin actuellement. Fit remarquer Ginny.

- Oh non ! On ne parle pas de Quidditch, s'il vous plait, je vous en supplie ! Coupa Valéria. Parlons d'autre chose… J'ai entendu dire que Margaret s'était trouvé un nouveau compagnon de jeu, Harry.

- Est-ce une façon de dire qu'il est aussi joueur de quelque chose ? Sourit Harry, guère surpris.

- En effet. Attrapeur pour l'équipe d'Écosse ! Cette garce n'a aucune imagination. Vous voyez de qui je parle, Ginny ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Enfin, je ne la connais pas… personnellement.

- Personne ne connaît Margaret Tennisson personnellement ! Cette fille ne se montre jamais telle qu'elle est.

- Elle devrait bien s'entendre avec Drago Malefoy alors ! »

Harry éclata de rire, Jake et Valéria ne comprirent de toute évidence pas la blague, bien qu'ils connaissent Drago comme tous les sorciers de Londres. La discussion continua, alimentée par tous les ragots que connaissait Valéria. Elle et son mari finirent par quitter la table, après avoir salué Ginny et Harry avec un « J'espère vous revoir très bientôt, Miss Weasley ».

Harry et Ginny restèrent quelque peu silencieux, si bien qu'il se demanda d'où venait cette gêne palpable entre eux. Elle finit par bredouiller, ses joues devenant de plus en plus rouge à mesure qu'elle parlait et buvait.

« Tu… Ce restaurant est vraiment magnifique et tout ça mais…

- Tu as autre chose à me proposer ? » Coupa-t-il avec un grand sourire, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait pour l'avoir vécu au début de ses années Quidditch.

Elle hésita quelques instants à donner une réponse. Puis elle réalisa qu'il n'était pas vexé du tout et demanda simplement :

« Tu aimes les Kebabs ? »

**__****.**

**_._**

« C'est sans aucun doute le meilleur truc que j'ai mangé depuis des siècles ! S'écria Harry en savourant son kebab comme s'il s'agissait de caviar. Avec les entraînements, on doit manger sain et… je ne m'étais pas mangé de l'aussi bonne malbouffe depuis au moins dix ans !

- Je crois que le sacrifice en vaut quand même la peine. Sourit Ginny en mangeant elle aussi -bien qu'avec moins de fougue que l'homme l'accompagnant dans les rues Londoniennes.

- C'est sûr ! J'adore ce que je fais…

- En même temps, tu gagnes combien par match ? Si tu n'aimais pas ça, tu serais fou !

- Non ! S'exclama-t-il en avalant une gorgée de sa bouteille de bière. Je sais que je gagne 20000 gallions par match…

- Tu peux payer mon loyer pour deux ans avec autant d'argent ! Souffla Ginny.

- Okay… Je… J'ai l'argent, les entrées dans des soirées, mon nom dans tous les magazines et dans une bonne centaine de livres… je peux avoir toutes les femmes que je veux. Et il se peut largement que si je tue quelqu'un, je ne sois pas puni. Mais… je ne fais pas ça pour ça !

- Pour quoi alors ?

- Pour… Pour cette sensation que j'ai juste avant de rentrer sur le terrain avant les matchs. Pour le bruit, la vitesse, l'adrénaline ! Si je pouvais avoir ça sans les paillettes, ça m'irait parfaitement ! »

Ginny esquissa un sourire d'une sincérité qui désarma Harry un instant. Il baissa les yeux, surpris par ses propres mots qu'il n'aurait pas osé prononcer avec qui que ce soit d'autre en général. Il tenta donc de changer de sujet.

« Et toi ? Pourquoi tu fais ce que tu fais ?

- Et bien… Parce que… Tu es client, je ne peux pas vraiment te le dire !

- Bien sûr que si ! Allez ! L'encouragea-t-il en se mettant à marcher à reculons sur le trottoir pour la voir en face.

- Okay… Disons que mes derniers petits amis étaient tous de beaux salops. Et que… depuis quelques temps, je ne crois plus vraiment en l'amour. Celui avec un grand A !

- Alors… pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je veux dire… tu essaies de trouver le grand amour des gens. La moindre chose c'est d'y croire. Ou alors… tu profites de leurs espoirs pour te faire de l'argent ?

- Et bien… c'est plus ou moins ça. »

Il resta silencieux et se remit à marcher dans le bon sens. Elle crut avoir gâché la soirée, qu'il la prendrait désormais pour une monstrueuse manipulatrice. Il finit par se tourner vers elle, souriant légèrement, son kebab à la main.

« Tu sais… Peut-être que justement, un jour, un garçon beau et intelligent et je-ne-sais-quoi-encore viendra te demander de trouver la femme de sa vie… Et que tu seras cette femme.

- Tu crois ? Bredouilla-t-elle, la voix enrouée.

- Oui. Malgré toutes les femmes que j'ai rencontrées et qui se sont avéré être de vraies garces… Je crois qu'il y a encore quelqu'un sur cette planète qui est fait pour moi. Et je suis certain qu'il y a aussi quelqu'un pour toi. Une fille aussi belle ne peut pas finir sa vie toute seule ! »

Elle baissa les yeux, se demandant si son cœur réalisait qu'il allait bientôt sortir de sa poitrine. Harry ne se rendit même pas compte de son trouble réel, pensant simplement que comme toutes les femmes, elle aimait entendre des compliments.

« Il se fait tard… tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ? S'enquit-il, courtois.

- Harry, il est 23h ! Je n'ai plus dix ans ! Sauf si toi… tu veux rentrer ?

- Non, du tout… Il est encore tôt. C'est juste…

- Tu veux que je me mette au boulot pour trouver la femme de tes rêves maintenant ? Plaisanta-t-elle.

- J'ai juste du mal à me dire que la petite Ginny Weasley sort le soir.

- Premièrement, je ne suis plus si petite ! Et deuxièmement : la soirée est loin d'être finie ! »

**__****.**

**_._**

Harry cessa de courir, épuisé alors qu'il n'avait parcourut qu'un kilomètre à peine. Son téléphone portable sonna dans la poche de son jogging et il s'en empara en s'asseyant.

« Allo ?

- Harry, c'est Ginny. Ça va ?

- J'ai passé une nuit affreuse à cause de toi… répliqua-t-il en souriant bêtement avant de faire signe à Maraudeur de s'approcher.

- Affreuse ? Tu avais l'air de bien t'amuser hier à ta troisième Margarita ! Quand tu me parlais de ta soirée avec les jumelles Parvati à Ibiza !

- Par Merlin… je t'ai parlé de ça ?

- Oui et aussi de ce vol de serviettes de bain que tu fais dans chaque hôtel où tu passes et de ta courte minute gay avec l'auteur du « Quidditch, sport ou loisir ? » à L.A. Je pourrais vendre ces informations à un journal…

- Très amusant. Je ne sortirais plus jamais avec toi. Tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi.

- Comme si tu étais saoul pour la première fois !?

- Non, ce n'était pas la première fois… Mais c'est la première fois que je me réveille en ne reconnaissant pas mon propre appartement. D'ailleurs… qui m'a déshabillé ?

- Moi.

- …

- Et j'ai pu profiter de toi ! Allez, Harry, souviens toi de ton corps dans le…

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Oui ! Bref, je t'appelais pour ce soir. Tu es libre ?

- Pour un ciné ou un restau ! Pas pour une soirée avec toi et des bouteilles d'alcool.

- En fait… ce n'est pas pour moi, mais pour toi ! Le Speed Dating, tu connais ? »

**__****.**

**_._**

Ginny raccrocha avant de se laisser choir sur son canapé, simplement désespérée. La veille, elle avait sans aucun doute passé la plus belle soirée de son existence. Elle et Harry avaient consumés les bars Londoniens chics du côté moldu, buvant plus que nécessaire ce qui avait provoqué un profond désir de parler de ses plus étranges frasques au jeune homme. Ils avaient dansé collé-serré durant des heures, elle se souvenait même de cet étrange instant où elle avait eu l'impression de voir du désir dans ses yeux lorsqu'il l'avait regardé. Puis elle l'avait ramené chez lui, ne voulant pas profiter de son état d'ébriété pour faire une chose qu'elle aurait pu regretter par la suite. Les minutes qu'elle avait prises pour le dévêtir alors qu'il dormait déjà à moitié dans son lit avaient été inoubliables.

Elle était rentrée chez elle, la consommation d'alcool la rendant aussi vacillante que cette foule de désirs simultanés qui engourdissaient son crâne. Elle n'avait jamais eu envie à ce point de se retrouver dans les bras d'un homme en se rendant toutefois compte qu'elle n'y parviendrait jamais. Et que c'était peut-être mieux comme ça.

Elle s'était mise au travail en quelques minutes, dressant une liste de cinq femmes susceptibles de plaire à Harry. Elle y avait passé la nuit. Et même les douze cafés qu'elle avait ingurgités ne lui permettaient plus de garder les yeux ouverts. Elle avait ensuite contacté les cinq femmes qui attendaient avec impatience de rencontrer Harry le soir même dans un restaurant moldu des quartiers chics de Londres. Elle avait même réussi à réserver une salle entière afin d'éviter que qui que ce soit reconnaisse la star du Quidditch.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et London apparut, aussi sautillante et de bonne humeur que pouvait l'être une mannequin de vingt-sept ans posant nue pour une campagne de pub pour la bièraubeurre à midi après avoir mangé sa pomme de la journée.

« Petite cachottière ! Hurla-t-elle au sautant sur le canapé, écrasant les jambes de Ginny au passage.

- Pas si fort ! J'ai toujours la gueule de bois…

- Et tu ne m'as pas donné tous les détails de ta soirée avec le bel attrapeur. Marmonna London en tentant de se calmer.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

London lui tendit le magazine Wizard People avec un grand sourire et Ginny dut regarder la première page pendant une bonne minute avant de réaliser qu'elle était en couverture. Avec Harry. Collé à elle. Dans un bar. Des cocktails à la main.

« Oh mon dieu, ma mère va me tuer !

- Ta mère ? Gin', t'as vingt-neuf ans, tu l'as oublié ? Mais t'es devenue une star ! S'afficher avec Harry Potter, c'est une super pub pour l'agence. C'était un coup de maître !

- Je n'avais rien prévu du tout, London. J'ai juste… profité de la soirée avec Harry et… je ne savais pas qu'on nous prendrait en photo.

- Et tout cas, tu es devenue « la nouvelle inconnue -mais néanmoins aussi somptueuse que les femmes s'accrochant habituellement à Harry Potter » ! Tu es une célébrité ! On a parlé de moi dans ce magazine une seule fois… quand j'ai couché avec le batteur des Bizar Sister's. Et ça après trois années de carrière ! Tu es géniale ! Alors, tu le revois quand ?

- Ce soir, pendant son speed-dating… »

London se figea avec une grimace horrifiée.

« Tu plaisantes ? Attend, Ginny… Je croyais qu'il te plaisait !?

- Oui, sauf qu'on ne vient pas du même monde et qu'il cherche la femme de sa vie. De toute évidence, ce n'est pas moi, sinon il l'aurait déjà remarqué.

- C'est un homme, Ginny ! Un homme ! Ça te dit quelque chose : immature, aveugle, stupide ? Les hommes sont comme ça ! Même si tu lui dis « regarde devant toi » il prendra dix minutes à comprendre ce qu'il y a devant lui ! »

Ginny haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ça car London avait parfaitement raison. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, elle n'allait tout de même pas écrire « Je suis la femme de ta vie, Harry » sur son front à l'encre indélébile pour qu'il daigne s'intéresser à elle de manière moins amicale.

« Qu'Est-ce que je peux y faire ? »

London fronça les sourcils et posa ses doigts sous son menton en une parfaite imitation du Penseur de Rodin, songeuse et en pleine recherche d'une solution by London -solutions toujours extrêmement spéciales.

« Okay… Ce soir, tu mets ma superbe robe noire de Valentino qui coûte plus que notre appartement et tu te fais belle… Et une fois qu'il aura réalisé qu'aucune de ces femmes ne lui convient… Fonce ! »

_**.**_

**_._**

Ginny s'approcha d'Harry dans sa robe noire, avançant dans le restaurant en tentant de cesser de trembler. Il la remarqua enfin et se redressa pour s'approcher d'elle. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Il avait beau la considérer comme une gamine depuis toujours, il restait un homme et il ne pouvait rester indifférent. Il lui lança un sourire désarmant.

« Je sais que je dois rencontrer d'autres femmes ce soir mais je crois avoir le droit de te dire que tu es… Magnifique. »

Elle sentit ses joues bouillonnaient et sourit à son tour, tentant de se retenir de le supplier de quitter ce restaurant et de la suivre chez elle. Mais elle se retint et essaya de redevenir plus professionnelle.

« Tu te sens stressé ?

- Disons que j'ai un peu l'impression de servir de cobaye à une expérience très étrange ! Tu as fait ça beaucoup de fois avant moi ?

- C'est la… troisième fois. En deux semaines. Mais ne t'inquiète pas… ça va bien se passer.

- Vraiment ? Ça s'est déjà bien passé ?

- Euh… Non ! Avoua-t-elle, ne souhaitant pas lui mentir. Mais… il y a une première fois à tout ! Et… Maman dit tout le temps que la troisième fois c'est toujours la bonne ! »

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant en un geste si sensuel qu'elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure comme elle aurait voulu mordre la bouche du jeune homme. Il croisa son regard et parut suspicieux un instant, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Elle avala difficilement sa salive en baissant la tête vers ses escarpins.

« Tu devrais… aller t'asseoir là bas ! Je t'envoie la première fille dès que possible. Et… je reste au bar. Pour observer… comment ça se passe.

- Tu ne restes pas près de moi ? »

D'ordinaire, elle l'aurait fait. Elle se serait installée à une table ou deux de distance. Mais cette fois, elle ne pouvait pas être si proche du couple, elle était trop concernée et craignait de dégager de mauvaises ondes. Elle secoua donc la tête en signe de dénégation et il parut déçu. Sans doute avait-il espéré ne pas se retrouver seul face à ses potentielles petites amies.

« Je vais… là bas. Soupira Ginny en montrant une des chaises du bar.

- D'accord. Euh… à tout à l'heure… »

Elle lui adressa un simple sourire avant d'aller s'asseoir, le cœur battant et une envie de vomir lui prenant à la gorge. Il rejoint lui aussi son siège à son tour, patient mais angoissé par ce qui l'attendait. La première invitée arriva assez rapidement avec quelques minutes d'avance. Brune, grande et un peu trop mince, elle portait des lunettes de soleil malgré le fait qu'elle soit à l'intérieur et qu'il fasse nuit dehors. Elle accorda manifestement un regard à Ginny, puis un sourire avant d'aller s'asseoir auprès d'Harry, seul client du restaurant. Elle s'installa face à lui en lançant un « bonsoir » d'une voix suave et séductrice. Elle retira ses lunettes et lui adressa une moue incroyable -véritable invitation à la débauche. Harry esquissa un sourire. De toute évidence, Ginny s'était concentré cette fois sur le fait qu'il veuille une fille qui ne soit pas coincée.

« Je m'appelle Clara. J'ai toujours adoré le Quidditch.

- Euh… Merci. Grimaça-t-il, agacé qu'elle parle déjà de son travail.

- Je suis ravie de te rencontrer même si je suis assez… surprise.

- Surprise par ? S'enquit Harry dans une vague tentative de sembler intéressé par elle-même s'il ne l'était pas du tout, le mot Quidditch ayant un effet radical sur lui généralement.

- Tu es plus grand qu'en photo ! »

Harry baissa les yeux en soupirant avant de se redresser, n'ayant pas du tout envie de perdre son temps avec ce genre de femmes qu'il connaissait trop bien.

« Je suis désolé… Je ne crois pas que ça puisse marcher. Vous n'êtes pas le style de femmes que je recherche… »

Il essaya d'être galant et courtois mais la réaction de Clara n'en fut pas plus agréable. Elle le regarda de haut, comme s'il n'était plus aussi intéressant à ses yeux maintenant qu'il la repoussait.

« De toute façon, les sportifs, ça n'a jamais été mon truc ! »

Elle se leva d'un geste sec avant de quitter les lieux, guindée, mais faisant une sortit très théâtrale. Ginny l'observa faire avant de reporter son regard sur Harry qui haussa simplement les épaules avant de pousser un soupir désespéré. De toute évidence, il allait passer une très longue soirée… Ginny ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Malgré son désir d'être professionnelle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'aucun des rendez vous ne se passe bien. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir choisi des filles qui lui avaient laissé une mauvaise impression. Néanmoins, de toute évidence, même celles qui lui avaient plu à la première rencontre ne plaisaient pas à Harry.

La seconde jeune femme -brune elle aussi- entra dans le restaurant et s'approcha de Ginny qui lui désigna son rencard d'un signe de tête. La brune s'approcha donc d'Harry et s'installa en souriant.

« Bonsoir, je m'appelle Joséphine. Harry, c'est ça ? »

L'homme acquiesça en scrutant la jeune femme. Elle était très jolie et souriante bien que ses vêtements soient semblables à ceux d'une femme de soixante ans. Il se demanda si elle l'avait interrogé sur son prénom juste pour faire mine de ne pas le connaître. Puis elle demanda :

« Vous faites quoi dans la vie ? »

Il resta bouche bée quelques instants avant de bredouiller :

« Je suis Harry Potter !

- C'est un métier ? Pouffa-t-elle.

- Non, mais c'est juste que… tout le monde le sait ! Persifla-t-il, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi semblable à toutes ces soit disant stars qui se prenaient pour le centre du monde.

- Pardon ? Je sais juste ce que vous avez fait pour notre monde. Mais… on ne vous a pas rémunéré pour ça !

- Je… non… Je joue au Quidditch.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. Vous…

- Je déteste le Quidditch. Je suis désolée… mais des imbéciles qui volent après une balle pour la mettre dans des anneaux ! »

Harry se racla la gorge avant de grommeler :

« Suivante… »

Ginny l'observa se lever et quitter les lieux et demanda à Harry ce qu'il s'était passé d'un regard. Il grimaça simplement, ne pouvant lui expliquer que cette femme venait plus ou moins de le traiter -lui et ses meilleurs amis- d'imbécile. Ginny se sentit étrangement plus légère et espéra que chaque rendez vous se passe aussi mal et aussi vite afin qu'elle puisse prendre la place des autres femmes face à Harry. Puis elle se gifla mentalement pour se remettre les idées en place. Le serveur -qui avait observé comme elle les deux premières rencontres- demanda :

« Vous croyez que je dois le faire commander ? Si chaque rendez vous passe aussi vite…

- Non, c'est bon. Par contre, je pourrais avoir une Tequila ! Je sens que je vais avoir quelque chose à fêter ce soir…

- Oui, je suppose. Acquiesça le serveur en lui lançant un sourire narquois. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il vous plait.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Balbutia-t-elle, ahurit.

- Quand il vous a complimenté tout à l'heure… j'ai cru que vous alliez fondre sur place. »

Elle se sentit rougir et baissa les yeux vers ses pieds alors qu'il posait son verre sur le bar.

« Allez… Il suffirait de lui dire. Il ne lui faut qu'une autorisation et il vous déshabille !

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre.

- Arrêtez ! Je suis barman ! J'en ai vu défiler des couples. Je sais lire tout ce qu'il faut dans leur regard. Et dans le sien… il est passé l'ombre du désir lorsque vous êtes entré ! »

Elle éclata de rire, ne pouvant s'en empêcher. Harry l'observait de loin et sentit un étrange nœud se former dans son ventre. Il se demanda si cet homme plaisait à Ginny, s'il la draguait et s'il arrivait à l'intéresser. En la voyant rire, il se doutait bien que oui. Alors qu'il analysait ce sentiment comme de la jalousie, il se ressaisit. Il s'agissait une fois encore -comme lorsqu'elle sortait avec des garçons à Poudlard- d'un simple désir de la protéger comme il l'aurait fait avec une sœur.

« Excusez-moi. »

Il releva les yeux, quittant Ginny du regard pour s'intéresser à la femme lui faisant face. Une jolie rousse qui lui souriait. Il esquissa un sourire, heureux de découvrir cette couleur de cheveux en particulier.

« Vous êtes mon troisième rendez vous je suppose ? »

Elle acquiesça en s'asseyant et il commença à lui parler, lui posant mille questions afin de s'avoir exactement ce qu'elle faisait là et si elle lui faisait perdre son temps.

Elle passa une bonne dizaine de minutes à parler de son ex petit ami et il finit par lui conseiller d'aller le retrouver, agacé par ces rendez vous et ce temps gâché. Il se rendait compte que ça ne menait à rien. Les deux autres femmes subirent le même sort, Ginny les voyant entrer puis sortir sans pouvoir retenir son sourire. Le barman fit de même alors qu'Harry se levait en même temps que la dernière candidate. Elle rejoint la porte. Il retrouva Ginny.

« La même chose, s'il vous plait. » demanda-t-il simplement à l'adresse du barman en désignant le verre de la rouquine.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau en le voyant si désolé, preuve que cette soirée avait bel et bien été un échec. Ils restèrent silencieux à siroter leurs boissons puis elle souffla :

« C'était affreux ?

- Disons que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi incapable face à des filles depuis Poudlard.

- C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas très doué à l'époque ! Se moqua-t-elle avant de rire.

- Et toi, tu t'es amélioré en poèmes d'amour ou tu as laissé tomber ? »

Elle lui tira bêtement la langue en se sentant rougir, se souvenant mot pour mot du poème qu'elle lui avait écrit à onze ans. Elle savait qu'il était minable et que la honte qu'il avait ressentie à ce moment là avait sans doute atteins des sommets. Il se tourna vers elle, l'air plus sérieux.

« Tu crois vraiment que j'ai une chance de rencontrer une femme qui rempli toutes les qualités demandées ? Ou tu fais ça juste pour que je te paye…

- Premièrement : tu es un ami, je ne te ferais pas payer !

- Alors ça, rêve ! J'ai de l'argent, je le dépense.

- Deuxièmement ! Coupa-t-elle sans l'écouter. Je suis certaine qu'il existe une femme de ce type dans ce monde…

- Oui. Ça je n'en doute même pas. Toi ! »

Elle fronça les sourcils et le regarda, se demandant où il voulait en venir. Il esquissa un simple sourire avant d'expliquer :

« Sois réaliste. Tu es la seule femme de ce monde à réunir les qualités que je demande… et tu aimes le Quidditch. Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver ton double. »

Elle baissa la tête en s'empourprant davantage. Elle se rendait compte sans peine qu'il plaisantait, ou du moins, qu'il ne la voyait pas comme une candidate potentielle. Elle était l'amie. La petite sœur de l'ami. Rien ne changeait malgré les années. Il esquissa un sourire en la scrutant, ne percevant qu'à peine son trouble.

« Tu sais… je crois que cette soirée se serait bien mieux déroulée si j'étais resté avec toi dès le début. C'est avec toi que j'aurais dû sortir ! Alors… qu'Est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

_**.**_

**_._**

**Note d'auteur : Hihihi ! finiii ! =) -faut que j'arrête de dire des conneries un jour moi quand même hein... (Mais ça fait 19ans & j'y arrive toujours pas !) Bref, j'espère que ce ptit chapitre vous aura plu ! _Les hommes sont tous aveugles... pffff !_ Allez Harry, bOuge toii ! =p La suite lundi prOchain ! =) **

**BisOus bisOus, reviews reviews ! -pleaseuh !**

**°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur: VOilà ! Le tout dernier chapitre ! Aujourd'hui, j'suis de bonne humeur... Vous vous en moquez ? Bah, j'avoue que sans ma soudaine bonne humeur... J'aurais pas postouillé aujourd'huii ! Mais bref, pour pleins d'raisons... j'suis de bonne humeur ! Merci au film** _Là-Haut_** d'ailleurs, qui a drôlement contribué à me faire gonfler le coeur comme un ballon ! Bref... tout ça pour dire que vous allez lire l'dernier chapt là, maintenant ! xD -ok, j'arrête de dire des conneries !**

**¤ Bonne lecture ! ¤ **

_**.**_

**_._**

**Magically Yours - Chapitre 3.**

_"Sa lumière éclaire à l'infini un sublime espoir… S'ils s'enfuyaient : leur rêve ce soir dans leur folle ronde…"  
-_ Le rOi Lion.

« Donc, je lui ai gentiment expliqué que les hommes mariés n'étaient pas réellement ma tasse de thé ! Conclut Ginny avant de boire à nouveau une gorgée de ce cocktail dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom, spécialité du boui-boui dans lequel Harry et elle avaient atterris.

- En résumé, tu as été la maîtresse, la méchante dans l'histoire pendant quelques mois ? S'enquit Harry en faisant mine de paraître étonné, bien qu'après toutes les choses qu'elle lui ait racontées lors de la soirée, il n'aurait guère été surpris qu'elle lui annonce avoir couché avec trois hommes pendant une fête religieuse.

- Semaines à vrai dire. J'ai découvert qu'il était marié assez rapidement. Voilà… Tu sais tout sur la petite Ginny Weasley.

- Qui n'est vraiment pas aussi petite que je le pensais ! Soupira-t-il en lui levant son verre, comme pour la féliciter.

- Merci… Je crois ! »

Il cogna son verre dans le sien, trinquant pour la millième fois de la soirée, habitude qu'il avait lorsqu'il buvait un peu trop. Elle se pencha vers lui par-dessus la petite table ronde, lui offrant innocemment sa poitrine qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer quelques secondes avant de se reporter sur ses lèvres.

« À votre tour, Mr Potter. Racontez-moi vos plus vilains secrets !

- Les miens valent beaucoup trop ! Et je ne les raconterais sûrement pas à une fille qui boit et parle autant.

- Allez ! Tu m'as déjà avoué pleins de trucs hier soir ! Tu ne peux pas avoir fait pire qu'embrasser cet homme tout de même !?

- Premièrement, arrête de dire « embrasser » comme si j'avais fourré ma langue dans sa bouche.

- Fourrer ? Grimaça Ginny avant de lancer un « arg ! » très explicite.

- Et deuxièmement, arrête de parler si fort ! Après tout, je suis presque certain qu'on est suivi par un journaliste. Vu la photo qui est paru dans le journal… D'ailleurs, je suis vraiment désolé pour ça.

- Maman ne m'a pas encore appelé pour hurler donc tout va bien ! Et puis… c'est bon, elle n'était pas si compromettante cette photo… ce n'est pas comme si on était en train de… s'embrasser par exemple. »

Une nuance de regrets fut facilement perceptible dans sa voix et Harry fronça les sourcils, remarquant pour la première fois qu'elle le regardait bizarrement. Mais il réalisa également -et cela lui semblait plus important- qu'elle était à quelques centimètres de lui de telle sorte qu'il ne pouvait voir que deux choses : sa bouche ou sa poitrine. Et pour la première fois, il n'eut pas envie de regarder ses petits seins néanmoins ronds que n'importe quel homme sensible aux charmes féminins aurait eut envie d'admirer et de toucher. Sa bouche lui parut si tentatrice qu'il eut du mal à s'en détacher. Il n'avait pas ressenti cette bouffée de désir au plus profond de son estomac depuis bien longtemps. Ginny suivit son regard, sentant qu'il la regardait vraiment pour la première fois et aussi qu'il la voyait différemment. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre à ce désir brutal et impétueux qui l'obsédait depuis deux jours -poser ses lèvres sur celle d'Harry, un hurlement strident se répercuta dans la petite pièce.

En quelques minutes à peine, une jeune fille de dix-sept ans environ se retrouva à côté de leur table, tendant une petite serviette en papier à Harry en le regardant, les yeux exorbités.

« Vous pourriez me signer un autographe, s'il vous plait !? »

Harry se tourna vers elle, prenant enfin conscience de sa présence, lui qui avait eu tant de mal à ne plus regarder Ginny si intensément qu'elle aurait pu s'enflammer sous son regard.

« Euh… oui, bien sûr ! Acquiesça-t-il en se mettant à sourire de manière assez fausse. Comment vous appelez vous ?

- Laura.

- Très bien, Laura…

- Je suis si folle de vous ! »

Harry se racla la gorge pour s'empêcher de rire en signant la serviette d'un geste, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Ginny qui étouffait son fou rire en buvant avec des difficultés évidentes.

« Et bien merci, Laura ! J'espère que je vous verrai à mon prochain match ! »

La jeune fille acquiesça avant de partir en sautillant vers ses amies pépiant comme des perdues. Ginny ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire, renversant une bonne partie de son cocktail sur la table.

« _Je suis si folle de vous ! _Imita-t-elle à la perfection en riant. T'en vois souvent des comme ça ?

- Mes préférées sont celles qui m'attendent à moitié nues dans les chambres d'hôtel lors des voyages… Elles sont parfois complètement folles. Mais on peut dire que cette fois, elle m'a sauvé la mise. »

Ginny plissa ses sourcils, de petites rides se formant sur son front alors qu'elle s'interrogeait sur le sens de ces mots. Il finit par détourner le regard, assez désorienté par ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes auparavant.

« On devrait oublier ce qu'il vient de se produire. Articula-t-il après un long silence lourd de sens.

- Et…qu'Est-ce qu'il vient de se produire ? Soupira-t-elle en se reculant sur son siège, voulant être certaine qu'il évoquait bien le sujet auquel elle pensait.

- On… On est ami toi et moi ! Alors… ça serait assez gênant qu'on passe le cap de l'amitié vers… autre chose. Tu vois !? »

Ginny acquiesça simplement avant de contempler les petites bulles qui apparaissaient sur la surface de son cocktail. Elle comprit qu'il y avait du champagne dedans. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, son cœur lui paraissant si proche de ses lèvres qu'elle crut défaillir. Finalement, elle releva les yeux vers Harry lequel esquissa un sourire amical qui ne lui provoqua qu'un intense sentiment de frustration.

« Je… dois y aller.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai des choses à faire demain, et … il est tard alors…

- C'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit ? S'inquiéta-t-il, perspicace.

- Non, non ! Du tout ! Juste que… j'ai des rendez vous à organiser ! Les tiens aussi alors… Je vais rentrer et dormir pour me lever tôt et faire… toutes ces choses que j'ai à faire ! »

Elle avait débité ce petit discours fait de mensonges en trop peu de temps pour le dire et se leva d'un geste brusque, renversant le reste de son cocktail sur le sol, tremblante.

« Je… t'appelle demain ! Bonne nuit, Harry !

- Ginny… tu ne veux pas que je te ramène ?

- Non, merci ça va… je vais… marcher. »

Elle quitta le bar sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il resta sans bouger quelques instants, tentant de comprendre exactement ce qu'il lui était passé par l'esprit et y renonça rapidement. Il n'avait jamais été doué avec les femmes.

**__****.**

**_._**

Harry ouvrit la porte à la volée en entendant son imbécile de meilleur ami taper dessus comme s'il était pourchassé par une armée de fans japonaises -les plus passionnées. Au lieu de ça, Jason tenait simplement trois journaux de ragots devant son visage -si bien qu'il était difficile de le reconnaître pour qui ne savait pas qu'il était le seul homme sur terre à pouvoir débarquer chez les gens d'une telle manière. Harry fronça les sourcils en voyant les premières pages des journaux puis se poussa pour laisser entrer Jason -par pure bonté d'âme et parce qu'il n'abandonnerait pas si facilement en cas de refus d'obtempérer.

« Tout le monde connaît son nom maintenant ! Lança Jason en s'écroulant sur le canapé avec un sourire railleur. Elle est devenue la nouvelle petite amie secrète d'Harry Potter en trop peu de temps pour le dire ! C'est… fou ! En tout cas, elle est magnifique ! Aussi belle que sur les photos chez les Weasley… et encore plus avec cette robe. Et elle doit l'être davantage sans ! Non ? »

Harry se contenta de le fusiller du regard en resserrant sa serviette de bain autour de ses hanches, se demandant s'il devait changer l'heure de son bain car Jason le dérangeait toujours à ce moment précis. Son meilleur ami se redressa légèrement.

« Attend… tu n'as pas couché avec elle ?

- Non, Jay ! Soupira Harry en levant les yeux au ciel, agacé de devoir toujours et encore donner des explications pour tout et n'importe quoi.

- Quoi ? Attend Harry ! Tu te souviens de notre pacte !? Premier rencard égal premier baiser égal première partie de jambes en…

- Oui, Jay ! Je me souviens ! Mais… ce n'était pas un rencard et on ne s'est pas embrassé… »

Il prit les journaux, observant les photos. En effet, le paparazzi avait saisi l'instant parfait… Cette seconde juste avant le baiser raté. Il pouvait même voir la fan ayant interrompue ce moment juste derrière eux. Il esquissa un sourire et reposa les journaux. Jason fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Et bien… une fan est arrivée ! Encore heureux… je crois que ça aurait un peu… bousillé notre amitié…

- Attend, Harry… Tu as bien dit « amitié » ? »

Jason regarda Harry comme s'il était un parfait idiot pendant de longues secondes, ne comprenant apparemment pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son meilleur ami. Harry acquiesça simplement pour réponse, mal à l'aise.

« Harry… Premièrement : tu ne peux pas devenir ami avec une fille que tu n'as pas vue depuis plus de dix ans en juste quelques jours ! C'est impossible ! Deuxièmement : tu ne peux pas être ami avec elle parce que tu la regardes sur cette photo exactement comme tu regardes un nouveau balai le jour de sa sortie !

- Je te demande pardon ? Je la regarde comme je regarde un balai ? T'es un grand malade !

- Non, Harry ! Tu la regardes avec ce… désir, cette convoitise… On croirait que tu vas la déshabiller !

- C'est une amie. Et… la petite sœur de Ron. Elle est très jolie, d'accord. Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. C'est même sans doute la plus jolie fille que j'ai rencontré et qui soit naturelle. Mais… elle est jeune…

- Elle a un an de moins que nous, non ? Railla Jason avec un sourire qui lui donna l'air bête.

- Oui, mais… je la vois encore comme une… je n'en sais rien…

- Ouais, bah tu ferais mieux de savoir plus vite que ça. On évite de perdre ce genre de filles généralement ! On n'a pas souvent la chance d'en retrouver. »

**__****.**

**_._**

Enfouie dans les méandres orangers de ses multiples couvertures, Ginny Weasley ne voulait absolument pas quitter son lit. Elle avait beau être couverte de sueur de la tête aux pieds à cause de la chaleur se dégageant des draps, elle se sentait trop en sécurité pour bouger. De toute évidence, London ne perçut pas ce besoin irréversible d'être seule et de souffrir en silence pour finir par mourir étouffée. Elle entra dans la chambre de Ginny en faisant un bruit monstrueux et -d'un geste brusque- retira tous les draps qu'elle lança sur le sol en hurlant un :

« DEBOUT ! Allez ! »

Ginny se cacha la tête sous l'oreiller en ronchonnant. London se posta au pied du lit, mains sur les hanches, la moue résolue.

« Ginny, j'ai regardé ton agenda et tu as déjà manqué deux rendez-vous ce matin ! Ce qui ne te ressemble pas ! Alors bouge-toi maintenant ! Allez ! Et puis tu fais encore la Une d'un magazine aujourd'hui… Avec Harry Potter. Vous deux à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, le regard perdu dans…

- La ferme ! »

London leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'installer au bas du matelas de la rouquine, soucieuse cette fois.

« Je suppose que si la photo n'est pas plus… alléchante, c'est que toi et Harry ne vous êtes pas embrassés ?

- Tu supposes bien… Soupira Ginny après un cours silence, se redressant légèrement pour que sa voix soit moins étouffée.

- Pourquoi ? Ça avait l'air si bien parti. Enfin, en tout cas, la photo donne cette impression !

- Parce qu'une stupide fan est arrivée avant qu'on franchisse la barrière entre l'amitié et le plus que l'amitié… Barrière que de toute façon, Harry ne veut pas dépasser ! »

Elle enfouit à nouveau sa tête dans le coussin et London fit la moue, désolée. Elle s'allongea ensuite aux côtés de sa meilleure amie, posant sa tête sur l'autre oreiller et l'entourant de ses bras.

« Il te l'a dit ?

- Oui… Les hommes sont tous des crétins, je le savais bien… même lui. Et il n'a même pas remarqué à quel point ça m'avait… énervé, ou je-ne-sais-quoi.

- Les hommes sont aveugles… Mais il ne faut pas te laisser abattre ! Et puis, il faut toujours que tu lui trouves quelqu'un ! Ensuite, tu n'auras plus aucune raison de lui parler et tu pourras tranquillement reprendre le cours de ta vie. Allez, Gin… ce n'est ni la première fois, ni la dernière fois que tu es déçue en amour. Bouge tes fesses ! Il faut que tu trouves le grand amour des gens ce matin et tu es déjà en retard ! »

**__****.**

**_._**

Ginny jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la pile de dossiers posée devant ses yeux, sur son bureau qui menaçait presque de céder sous un tel poids. Elle posa son menton sur le petit morceau de surface vide juste devant son siège, complètement courbée et entièrement dissimulée derrière ses dossiers. Elle ne savait même pas qu'autant de gens étaient seuls dans le monde ! À dire vrai, l'univers entier semblait être célibataire. L'idée était réconfortante en un sens… Elle n'était pas la seule dans cette situation. Et pourtant, elle était presque en colère de le découvrir, réalisant peu à peu que ses idées sur la fausseté de l'amour étaient peut-être bien réelles.

« Café ! »

Elle sursauta brusquement, sa chaise partant en arrière sans qu'elle ne s'y attende. Harry lâcha ses deux mugs de café chaud qu'il tenait pour la rattraper, tenant les bras de la chaise qui tomba malgré, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Son pied s'emmêla au bureau, le faisant bouger. La pile de dossiers vacilla. Harry se retrouva au dessus de Ginny -écrasée entre ses muscles et la chaise, des dizaines de feuilles s'éparpillant sur eux et autour d'eux en un bruit désagréable. Ginny bredouilla un vague « Aïe » avec un peu de retard avant de laisser aller sa tête en arrière.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Harry tenta de se redresser, Ginny grimaçant légèrement en le voyant si proche -trop proche- d'elle, sa poitrine appuyée contre le torse de l'homme, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Harry fut debout assez rapidement, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que d'ordinaire, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres. Il croisa le regard de Ginny qui accepta la main qu'il lui proposait. Il l'aida à se mettre sur ses pieds, voyant sa grimace. Elle s'était cognée au dos et espérait ne pas s'être déplacé quelque chose. La vision qu'elle eut néanmoins lui coupa toute pensée douloureuse. Au sol, ses dossiers s'étaient répandus dans le liquide noirâtre qu'était le café. Elle poussa un profond soupir.

« J'laisse tomber… »

Harry se tourna vers elle en fronçant les sourcils, ne voyant pas de quoi elle parlait. Elle fuit simplement son regard avant de se saisir de la chaise au sol, la remettant sur ses pieds. Elle s'installa dessus en balançant sa tête en arrière, fermant les yeux, ne voulant pas penser à autre chose. Harry resta silencieux et figé, puis finit par prendre les papiers et dossiers récupérables pour les ranger, lançant quelques sorts à certains. Il y passa une bonne demi-heure, Ginny n'ouvrant pas les yeux, si bien qu'il la soupçonna de s'être endormie.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il s'installa sur le fauteuil face au bureau, se raclant la gorge. Ginny se contenta de souffler plusieurs fois avant de le regarder. Il lui adressa un sourire compatissant, sachant qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi.

« Tu veux… en parler ? Bégaya-t-il simplement, pas très doué pour résoudre les soucis des autres en général.

- Juste… je me demande pourquoi je me suis embarquée là dedans !

- Dans quoi au juste ?

- Dans cette agence…

- Et bien… ça a l'air de marcher. Et c'est avant tout pour ça que tu l'as fait, non ? Pour… gagner de l'argent ? »

Une nuance de désapprobation fut perceptible dans sa voix. Nuance qui acheva simplement Ginny qui en avait assez qu'on la juge pour tout, qui en avait assez aussi qu'il la voit comme une fillette à éduquer et que tout dans sa vie se finisse toujours mal. Tous bougeaient autour d'elle, grandissaient, vieillissaient, fondaient des familles, semblaient trouver ce qui leur correspondait et le bonheur. Elle ne bougeait plus. Elle était figée dans le temps depuis des années. Elle avait changé de travail pour ça aussi. Pour ne pas s'installer dans une routine qui -même si elle était confortable- ne lui convenait pas. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas modifiée sa vie pour les bonnes raisons… Et chaque minute lui prouvait qu'elle s'était trompée. Harry lui disait qu'elle s'était trompée.

« Ne me juge pas. Dit-elle, mille pensées se bousculant dans son esprit alors qu'il baissait les yeux, hésitant à répondre.

- Je ne te juge pas. Juste… Peut-être que tu t'es plantée, oui. Tu travailles dans un milieu qui… pour quelque chose auquel tu ne crois pas !

- Merci pour le réconfort… Railla-t-elle, amère.

- Tu sais très bien où je veux en venir. Tu es une Weasley ! Tu es… une Gryffondor ! Tu ne recules pas devant le danger, tu agis avant de penser, tu… C'est dans ta nature ! Alors peut-être que c'était une erreur d'ouvrir cette agence, mais tu vas continuer ! Jusqu'à ce que ça aille ! Parce que ça va aller. Tu ne peux pas laisser tomber maintenant. Même si tu n'y crois pas. Et puis… ça a tout de même permis quelque chose de positif, non ?

- Quoi ?

- On s'est revuS, toi et moi… »

Elle croisa son regard, troublée par ses mots plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Il se racla timidement la gorge à nouveau, gêné comme toujours lorsqu'elle le regardait si intensément. Il la soupçonnait alors stupidement d'essayer de fonder les plus profonds de son âme. Il détourna le regard, le posant finalement sur une photographie au grand complet de la famille Weasley qui trônait sur le bureau. Une photo prise juste après guerre où Hermione et lui avaient été inclus. Il faisait déjà partie de la famille Weasley. En quoi sortir avec Ginny poserait problème à qui que ce soit ? Il se souvint d'un bon nombre de discussions qu'il avait eu avec Ron à ce sujet et sentit un nœud se former dans sa gorge. Les Weasley ne lui feraient pas de cadeaux…

« Gin… ça te dirait qu'on… sorte ce soir ? Proposa-t-il, la voix légèrement tremblante.

- Oui, bien sûr. Acquiesça-t-elle sans hésiter, heureuse à l'idée de passer une autre soirée avec lui-même s'il ne la voyait pas comme elle le souhaitait.

- Génial… Il y a une soirée pour l'anniversaire d'un ami à moi. Un de mes coéquipiers. Donc… si ça ne te dérange pas…

- Avec joie. Je peux… amener une amie ? »

Après tout ce qu'avait fait London pour l'aider, elle savait que lui offrir une soirée en compagnie d'une équipe de sportifs et de leurs amis tous aussi passionnés et musclés serait le plus beau des cadeaux. Harry acquiesça et elle se sentit de bien meilleure humeur.

**__****.**

**_._**

La musique était assourdissante malgré la qualité évidente de la chaîne stéréo hors de prix. Des dizaines de corps se pressaient les uns contre les autres sur le rythme déchaîné, d'autres personnes discutaient sur des canapés et fauteuils installés un peu partout, tous des verres à la main et vêtus uniquement de haute couture. London et Ginny échangèrent un regard puis un sourire à la limite de la grimace.

« Alors… Où est ton prince charmant ?

- La ferme, London ! Et… aucune idée. Il m'a dit que je le trouverais facilement ! Mais… on doit bien être une centaine dans cet appart…

- T'appelle ça un appart, toi ? Rien que ce salon est plus grand que tous les appartements où j'ai vécu de ma vie ! Mais… je crois que ça vaut la peine.

- Hein ? »

Ginny se retourna vers elle pour la regarder et remarqua qu'elle admirait les fesses d'un des joueurs passant par là, un homme assez grand aux cheveux châtains. London mordilla sa lèvre inférieure en admirant son dos jusqu'à ce que sa meilleure amie lui donne un coup de coude.

« London, tu dragueras plus tard ! T'auras même toute la soirée pour ça… Mais je voudrais trouver Harry. Tu m'aides ? »

Le jeune homme que London admirait jusque là se tourna vers elles et esquissa un sourire avant de tendre la main à Ginny.

« Jason. Je suis le…

- Gardien de l'équipe, je sais. Conclut la rouquine en ayant assez de tous ces gens se présentant toujours comme si leur place dans l'équipe de Quidditch était la chose la plus importante de leur existence.

- Euh… j'allais dire, le meilleur ami d'Harry. Mais oui, je suis aussi le gardien de l'équipe. »

Ginny sentit ses joues se colorer légèrement, honteuse de toujours se fier à ses préjugés bien ancrés. Jason jeta un coup d'œil à London, lui lançant un sourire séduisant avant de se reporter sur la rouquine.

« Et toi, tu es Ginny.

- Oui, ravie de te rencontrer.

- Moi aussi. Tu es aussi jolie qu'en photos ! Les paparazzis, quelles fouines… En tout cas, Harry voulait te parler… d'un truc important. Alors… il devrait être là bas ! (Il pointa du doigt l'autre côté de la pièce dont elle ne pouvait voir le bout à cause de la foule.)

- Okay, merci. London, tu… »

Le regard de London oscilla entre Jason et Ginny -laquelle lui lança un regard plein de sous entendu.

« Je crois que je vais rester là. Jason me tiendra compagnie. N'Est-ce pas ? »

Le principal intéressé acquiesça, ses yeux défilant sur le corps de London avant de se poser sur son visage. Ils se dévoraient littéralement du regard et Ginny se sentit brusquement de trop. Elle gonfla ses joues en une grimace assez drôle que les deux autres ne virent pas.

« Bon… alors… Je vais y aller.

- Oui, fais donc ça ! »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel avant d'aller se perdre dans la foule à la recherche d'Harry, quelques hommes un peu saouls lui pelotant les fesses au passage, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en gifle un, ce qui coupa toute envie aux autres.

Harry était installé dans un coin de la pièce, une coupe de champagne à la main, l'air songeur. Il ne participait pas vraiment à la fête, trop perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment organiser ce qu'il avait à dire à Ginny, la priorité étant de lui annoncer qu'elle n'avait plus à chercher une femme pour lui parce qu'il pensait l'avoir plus ou moins trouvée.

« Harry !? »

L'homme releva la tête, un sourire aux lèvres, impatient de retrouver Ginny. Mais ce n'était pas elle face à lui.

« Margaret !? »

La jeune femme posa l'une de ses mains sur ses hanches et leva l'autre à la manière d'une mannequin, se présentant elle-même comme une merveille. Harry ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Si il y avait une personne au monde qu'il n'avait aucune envie de revoir, c'était bien elle. Même Lord Voldemort lui manquait plus. Et surtout ce soir là… Margaret ne sembla pas comprendre qu'elle était de trop -elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'on puisse ne pas vouloir d'elle et elle s'approcha d'Harry pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres s'attardèrent un peu trop sur ses joues et elle lui adressa une moue charmeuse.

« Comment ça va avec la rouquine ?

- Quoi ? Bredouilla Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui… cette fille là ! Je lis les magazines, Harry !

- On… Ginny et moi sommes juste… amis. »

Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il avait dit ça alors qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose désormais : passer au plus qu'amis ! Margaret mordilla sensuellement sa lèvre inférieure avant de poser sa main à plat sur son torse.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, Harry ! On ne s'est pas vu depuis si longtemps !

- Oui, c'Est-ce qui arrive quand on rompt. Répliqua sèchement l'homme en jetant un coup d'œil à cette main qui se déplaçait sur les boutons de sa chemise.

- Tu as toujours eu un de ces sens de l'humour, chéri… ça m'avait manqué ! »

Harry planta son regard dans le sien, surpris par ces mots.

« Tu m'as appelé comment ? »

Margaret eu un sourire, sa main glissant sous la chemise d'Harry alors que ses ongles griffaient sa peau. Elle savait comment faire pour lui plaire, elle connaissait exactement ce qui lui provoquait des nœuds au ventre. Harry serra les dents pour tenter d'oublier cette pression qui s'accentuait alors qu'il sentait ses doigts contre son nombril.

« Tu voudrais qu'on aille ailleurs… pour discuter. Susurra-t-elle à son oreille en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

- Margaret… ne le prend pas mal, mais… »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter un mot et de la repousser qu'il comprit qu'il était déjà trop tard. Ginny était juste derrière Margaret, ses cheveux roux détonnant sur le paysage sombre. Ou du moins, il eut l'impression de ne voir qu'elle, sa robe noire moulant ses formes à la perfection. Puis son visage. Son visage qui s'était ostensiblement fermé alors que son regard été fixé sur Margaret. Elle tourna les talons et se perdit dans la foule. Harry mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'elle n'était plus là et plus particulièrement pourquoi. Il repoussa brutalement Margaret qui parut étonnée.

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il te prend ? S'écria-t-elle en attrapant son bras.

- Margaret, on a rompu toi et moi parce que tu n'es qu'une arriviste snob ! Alors, lâche-moi ! »

Il fonça dans la foule, cherchant du regard les cheveux roux de Ginny. La jeune femme était déjà dans l'entrée et passa auprès de Jason et London qui semblaient être sur le point de se sauter dessus. London interpella Ginny lorsque celle-ci passa près d'elle, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas et quitta la fête. Elle marchait à vive allure dans la rue, sans but particulier. Elle voulait juste fuir, partir très loin de cette soirée où elle ne connaissait presque personne. S'éloigner d'Harry surtout.

Elle entendit des pas dans son dos puis il l'appela. Elle reconnut sa voix mais ne se retourna pas pour autant. Elle se contenta d'avancer plus vite. La main d'Harry se posa sur son poigné et il l'attira vers lui.

« Gin… je t'attendais !

- Je n'ai pas eu l'impression que tu t'ennuyais pourtant. »

Elle planta son regard dans le sien, les sourcils froncés, les larmes aux yeux qu'il ne voyait pas à cause de l'obscurité régnant dans la rue. La main d'Harry, ses doigts mêlés aux siens, lui procuraient des frissons et elle sentit ses joues rougir, heureuse qu'aucune lumière n'éclaire la ruelle. Il soupira, son haleine fraîche effleurant Ginny qui ferma les yeux.

« Je voulais vraiment te voir, Ginny… Je…

- Quoi ? La pressa-t-elle. Arrête de bredouiller ! Vas-y ! Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !

- Je… Je crois que ce n'est plus la peine que tu recherches une femme pour moi… Je crois que… je l'ai trouvée. »

Il se tut, ne sachant pas s'il devait aller plus loin. Elle sentit les larmes se bousculer derrière ses paupières et battu plusieurs fois des paupières en mordillant très fort l'intérieur de ses joues pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

« Okay… Bah… belle vie avec Margaret alors ! »

Elle tourna les talons, la main d'Harry se détachant de la sienne. Il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il s'était qu'elle avait déjà disparu, transplanant dans la nuit noire. Il resta figée, les bras ballants quelques secondes.

« Margaret ?! La femme de ma vie !? » Soupira-t-il pour lui-même avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

Ginny était-elle aveugle à ce point ? Il eut l'impression qu'ils ne seraient jamais sur la même longueur d'onde. Enfin… elle n'était pas une Weasley pour rien. Il ne l'aimait pas pour rien…

**__****.**

**_._**

Le soleil illuminait le Terrier alors que l'hiver commençait à reculer peu à peu pour accueillir le printemps. En ce dimanche de la Saint-Valentin, les Weasley s'étaient réunis sur trois générations afin de faire un petit dîner. Ils s'étaient tous installés dans le jardin, réchauffant l'endroit par magie. Ginny était venue avec London qui était accrochée à son téléphone portable, en pleine discussion avec Jason qu'elle ne lâchait plus depuis leur rencontre à la fameuse soirée une semaine plus tôt. Ginny avait demandé à son amie de l'accompagner pour ne pas se sentir seule le 14 février… Mais ça ne changeait absolument rien finalement.

Assise sur une chaise, à l'écart des autres, elle observait les enfants de ses frères qui jouaient ensemble. Molly s'approcha d'elle avant de s'asseoir sur le siège le plus proche. Elle observa sa fille qui évita soigneusement son regard puis soupira :

« J'ai vu les photos dans les journaux de la semaine dernière…

- Oui. Je sais… Tout le monde les a vues.

- Mais Ron m'a rassuré… Il a eu une discussion avec Harry cette semaine et…

- Il quoi ? »

Ginny releva la tête vers elle, agacée par cette manie qu'avait les membres de sa famille de toujours se mêler de tout ce qui ne les regardait pas. Ron plus particulièrement s'était toujours montré un peu trop protecteur à son égard. Molly esquissa un sourire d'excuse, sachant déjà à quoi pensait sa fille.

« Nous étions juste un peu inquiets… Harry est quelqu'un de très connu… y comprit pour ses frasques avec les femmes. Mais il l'a rassuré et a expliqué qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de te faire du mal. Donc, il n'y a pas de problèmes, n'Est-ce pas ? »

Ginny hésita quelques secondes. Devait-elle avouer à sa mère que même sans le vouloir, Harry lui avait fait du mal et qu'imbécile qu'elle était, elle avait espéré plus d'un garçon que Molly considérait comme son fils ? Elle se refusa à le faire, ne voulant pas créer de disputes au sein de sa famille.

« Non, maman… il n'y a aucun problème.

- Oh, merci Merlin ! J'avais peur que tu m'en veuilles !

- Euh… pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?

- Parce que j'avais invité Harry à venir passer la Saint-Valentin avec nous la dernière fois qu'il est venu ! Et il devrait bientôt arriver… »

Ginny se figea, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, la bouche grande ouverte. Elle se demanda s'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie de très mauvais goût mais le sourire de sa mère s'évanouit en voyant sa réaction et elle comprit que c'était bien réel. Comme pour rendre cette vérité encore plus vraie, Harry apparut dans le jardin. London lâcha presque son téléphone avant de se tourner vers Ginny, lui demandant d'un regard si elle savait qu'il serait là. L'air choqué de la rouquine lui donna la réponse. Harry s'approcha des frères Weasley, ne voyant pas Ginny. La jeune femme en profita pour quitter les lieux, se réfugiant à l'intérieur de la maison sans lui laisser le temps de la voir. Molly poussa un profond soupir, comprenant sans peine ce qu'il se passait. Elle se leva à son tour afin d'aller saluer Harry… d'une façon bien à elle.

« Bonjour, Harry ! »

Mains sur les hanches. La mine renfrognée. Molly Weasley dans toute sa splendeur apparut et les fils Weasley parurent tous très intéressés par leurs chaussures puis tournèrent les talons pour revenir vers leurs épouses. Ron chuchota rapidement avant de s'en aller :

« Bonne chance, vieux ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils avant de se racler la gorge.

« Euh… bonjour, Madame Weasley… vous… allez bien ?

- Non.

- Ah… et… pourquoi ?

- Par ta faute ! Puis je savoir ce que tu as fait à ma petite fille ?! »

Harry fronça les sourcils avant de regarder autour de lui, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à tous les enfants autour de lui qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis quelques temps déjà.

« Euh… à laquelle ?

- Ginny !

- Ah… D'abord, Ginny n'est plus si petite que ça. Et ensuite… C'est juste… un quiproquo énorme. J'espérais la voir ici… Pour qu'on résolve le problème. »

Il esquissa un sourire, espérant ainsi convaincre Madame Weasley de sa bonne foi. Il était venu uniquement pour voir Ginny, voulant à tout prix s'expliquer avec elle et lui dire enfin ce qu'il se passait dans sa petite tête. Molly le jaugea quelques instants, puis son côté mère poule trop confiante prit le dessus.

« Elle est rentrée dans la maison… Elle doit être dans son ancienne chambre.

- Merci beaucoup ! Je vous promets que je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire de mal et que… je vais tout arranger. Assura-t-il avec un sourire.

- J'espère bien ! »

Il grimaça légèrement, priant mentalement pour qu'en effet ça se passe aussi bien qu'il le voulait. Il quitta le jardin après avoir adressé un vague sourire à London qu'il avait vue en compagnie de Jason quelques jours plus tôt. La blondinette ne parut pas très heureuse de le voir néanmoins. Il entra dans la maison, grimpant les marches menant aux autres étages quatre à quatre. Devant la porte close de la chambre de Ginny, il hésita quelques secondes puis frappa. Sans attendre de réponse -qu'il imagina négative- il entra. Ginny était assise sur son lit, le regard rivé vers la porte. Elle avait prévu qu'il viendrait la voir et soupira simplement en le voyant apparaître. Il referma la porte derrière lui et resta debout près de la sortie -au cas où.

« Salut… Ta mère m'a dit que tu étais là.

- Oui. Ma famille a tendance à se mêler de tout.

- Je sais. Tu vas… bien ?

- Oui. Mentit-elle par habitude. Et toi ? Avec Margaret, ça va ? »

Harry enfonça ses poings dans ses poches en grimaçant à nouveau, stressé maintenant qu'il se retrouvait devant elle. S'entraîner devant son miroir ou avec Jason qui jouait Ginny n'avait peut-être pas été aussi utile qu'il l'espérait.

« Margaret et moi… c'est fini. Et ça depuis des mois ! La semaine dernière, c'était juste… Elle est venue me voir et a essayé de me draguer, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de recommencer à sortir avec elle. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas faite pour moi. J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre, mais j'en suis sûr maintenant. »

Ginny planta son regard dans le sien puis se redressa, s'approchant de lui, des milliers de pensées tournant dans sa tête, brutalisant de leur force son cerveau trop plein. Il crut qu'elle allait le gifler, mais elle n'en fit rien, se contentant de s'arrêter juste en face de lui.

« Alors pourquoi as-tu refusé que je continue à chercher quelqu'un pour toi ?

- Parce que j'ai trouvé… Je… j'ai pris du temps à le comprendre encore une fois. J'ai toujours été assez lent à la détente !

- Un défaut purement masculin, il parait…

- Oui, sans doute.

- Il s'agit… d'une fille que je t'ai présentée ? Parce que… ça serait presque rassurant ! J'aurai bien fait mon boulot comme ça…

- Non, Gin'… C'est toi. »

Elle releva les yeux vers son visage. Il rougit très légèrement et détourna le regard, hésitant et effrayée face à son manque évident de réactions. Il eut presque envie de fuir durant la longue minute que dura le silence de Ginny, mais ça n'aurait pas été très viril comme façon de procéder alors il ne bougea pas, les pieds fermement ancrés dans le sol.

« Tu… bredouilla-t-elle finalement. Tu as dit que j'étais… jeune. Et que… que nous étions amis. Et… que j'étais la petite sœur et…

- Je me suis trompé ! Enfin… Je te voyais comme ça, au début… Mais… Tu es tout sauf jeune. Tu es la plus belle fille… La plus belle femme que j'ai rencontrée depuis très longtemps… à vrai dire, tu es sans doute la seule femme au monde à être aussi belle sans artifice. J'ai… je fréquente toujours des femmes soit disant parfaites, mais fausses ! Toi, tu… Et oui, tu es une amie. Et c'est important, je crois, de l'être. Mais… il y a autre chose. Notre presque-baiser en est la preuve ! Tant qu'à Ron, il s'y fera ! Ce n'est pas mon problème ! J'ai passé… trop de temps à rechercher une femme que je ne trouvais pas. Je n'avais pas réalisé que je l'avais rencontré à onze ans… Enfin, au moins, ça explique pourquoi je ne la trouvais pas. Elle était juste devant mes yeux et je ne la voyais pas…

- Alors… je… te plais ? »

Elle ne parut pas y croire, trouvant la situation simplement surréaliste. Elle et lui. Dans son ancienne chambre. Avec sa famille en bas. Lui en train de lui dire qu'elle était belle et des tas d'autres choses qui lui provoquait des tourbillons au ventre. Elle devait être en train de rêver. Quoi qu'il était légèrement plus habillé que dans ses songes habituels. Il acquiesça simplement en regardant ses pieds, soucieux car il n'avait pas du tout suivi son plan de discours prévu.

« Oui… tu me plais même beaucoup. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, prenant brusquement conscience qu'il disait peut-être ça parce que Molly l'avait grondé comme un gamin, comme elle savait si bien le faire. Elle voulait une preuve de sa bonne foi. Elle voulait qu'il lui montre à quel point elle lui plaisait. Elle voulait qu'il la traite comme une femme et qu'il arrête de regarder ses pieds.

« Prouve-le ! » ordonna-t-elle simplement.

Il releva les yeux, surpris par la froideur de son ton et par l'air décidé qu'elle arborait fièrement. Il ne comprit pas où elle voulait en venir. Ne lui avait-il pas tout dit à l'instant ? Elle soupira simplement et le contourna pour quitter les lieux. Sa main s'apposa sur la poignée de porte quand -en un rare éclair de lucidité- il comprit où elle voulait en venir.

Il se tourna et la prit par la taille, la faisant se retourner d'un geste brusque. Il la plaqua contre le battant de la porte, son regard rivé au sien, son torse appuyé contre sa poitrine ronde qui se soulevait à chaque inspiration -beaucoup plus rapide en vue de la situation. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes tout doucement, goûtant la douceur de leur texture, les butinant tendrement tout d'abord comme pour la tester, comme pour savoir si elle le voulait vraiment.

Elle fut la première à renforcer le baiser, ouvrant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un sourire naquit sur la bouche d'Harry alors qu'il la sentait s'abandonner toute entière à cette étreinte. Il saisit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, taquin. Elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer encore vers elle, voulant presque qu'il se fonde en elle pour cette fois bien que ce ne soit pas de son genre d'aller si vite, si tôt. Elle mordilla sa langue, doucement, lui arrachant un grondement. Il la serrait si fort qu'elle suffoquait, ayant l'impression de presque exploser tant cette étreinte était plaisante, étourdissante. Chaque parcelle de leur peau se touchait, aussi unis que s'il avait fait l'amour. Jamais il n'avait connu un tel baiser. Le genre de baiser qui se passait d'explication, qui disait tout, qui ne demandait pas forcément plus. Il s'imagina soudé à elle, ne formant plus qu'un corps insécable. Pourquoi n'avaient ils pas commencé par là au lieu de parler ?

Elle ressenti un clair besoin de respirer à nouveau et se détacha de lui à contre cœur. Il esquissa un sourire, ses lèvres rougies par la violence de leur baiser. Elle eut un petit rire, légèrement rauque comme si elle avait perdu sa voix pour un temps.

« Ouah… souffla-t-elle simplement en rougissant, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

- Oui… je crois que ça résume assez bien ce qu'il vient de se passer… »

Il se pencha vers elle, prêt à recommencer encore et encore pour frôler la perfection encore une fois, mais la voix de Molly les interpellant de l'autre côté de la porte. Harry poussa un rugissement rauque qui fit rire Ginny.

« On finira plus tard… susurra-t-elle contre sa bouche avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes une nouvelle fois, plus décemment.

- Avec joie. »

Elle le repoussa tout doucement, ne le quittant pas du regard comme si elle s'attendait à le voir disparaître à l'instant, puis ouvrit la porte. Sa mère était juste là, attendant apparemment une explication… Dont elle n'eut guère besoin en voyant l'état dans lequel étaient les deux amants. Elle soupira, une moue suspicieuse aux lèvres alors que Ginny et Harry se jetaient un coup d'œil amusé.

« Alors ? Vous avez quelque chose à me dire ? » Demanda Molly juste pour la forme.

Harry lança un sourire à Ginny, lui demandant de fait son accord -ou plutôt son approbation quant à ce qui venait de se dérouler, voulant être certain que ça voulait bien dire ce qu'il espérait. Elle acquiesça simplement. Harry se tourna donc à nouveau vers Molly.

« Rien… si ce n'est qu'il est largement possible que Ginny fasse souvent les couvertures de magazines à partir de maintenant. »

_**.**_

**_._**

**Note d'auteur : Voilà ! c'était le mot de la fin ! J'espère que cette fic vous aura plu jusqu'au bout... Romantique & niais & tout l'tintouin ?! Mais c'est bien pour ça qu'on m'aime non ? =p Bref, j'vous fait à tous de grOs bisous & j'attend avec impatience tout commentaires possibles... **

**BisOus bisOus, reviews reviews ! -envie d'atteindre les 30 pour finir ! =/**

**°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°**


End file.
